The Dark Sorcerer
by Rapndash
Summary: The warriors find themselves confronted by a powerful new enemy, and one of their own is captured. Can the four remaining warriors rescue their friend in time? And will a mysterious new ally hold the key to victory? On hiatus.
1. Growing Darkness

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only the characters you do not recognize are mine. This is my first fan fiction that is strictly action and drama—no romance. The story takes place some time after the final episode "Triumphant Warriors." I don't include the movies in my story's timeline. Please read and review. All helpful tips are welcome, but no flames please.

**Chapter 1: Growing Darkness**

It had been four years since the Ronin Warriors defeated Talpa and the evil of the Dynasty. Lady Kayura and the Dark Warlords had long since returned to the Nether Realm, and the warriors had resumed a relatively 'normal' way of life. All of them still lived at the mansion with Mia Koji, except for Yulie who returned to live with his parents—though he still visited often. The boys were older now and nearing adulthood, and their armors were stronger than before. Despite the peaceful times, the Ronins never forgot the battles they fought against Talpa. They trained almost daily, making sure their bodies, minds, and spirits were still in tip-top shape should another force threaten Earth.

It was a beautiful spring day filled with plenty of sunshine. The songs of birds filled the air, and the flowers were in full bloom. Inside the mansion, Mia Koji, now 24, was working in the kitchen while Yulie played in the living room. Yulie was now 12 years old, and he was beginning to grow into a fine pre-teenager. Mia couldn't believe how much he and the other boys had grown. The boys were the only family she had since her grandfather died, and she treasured the time they spent together. Mia hummed to herself as she cleaned. Yulie entered the kitchen, looking for a snack.

"Hey, Mia, what is that song your humming?" he asked.

Mia stopped humming and turned to him with a small smile. "It was just a song my grandpa taught me when I was little. Do you like it?"

Yulie nodded. "I still can't believe it's been four years since Talpa was defeated. It seems like only yesterday that we all met."

"I know what you mean, Yulie," Mia answered. "Time really has a way of slipping by."

"It sure is peaceful, too," Yulie said as he fixed himself some milk and cookies for a snack. "I bet Ryo and the guys like having a break from all the fighting—except maybe Kento. You know how much he loves a good fight."

Mia laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but even Kento doesn't like to fight all the time. Say, Yulie, would you like to help me finish cleaning? Maybe after we're done, we can fix a nice dinner for the guys."

"Sure, Mia," Yulie answered. "Where _is _everyone anyway?"

"Well, Rowen and Sage are out on the porch, Kento and Cye are down at the lake, and I think Ryo went for a walk with Whiteblaze."

"I hope Ryo isn't away too long," Yulie said as he finished his snack. "He might miss dinner."

Yulie and Mia went back to their chores. There was still a lot to do around the mansion, and Mia enjoyed the company. She only hoped the Ronin Warriors weren't becoming bored by the dull routine.

* * *

Rowen sat outside on the porch, reading one of his favorite books. Sage was reclining next to him, thinking quietly about how their lives had all changed. They were both 21 now, and it was getting to a point where they needed to start thinking about what they should do with their lives. Sage had been wanting to start a family of his own, but he could never seem to find the right girl. All of the other Ronin Warriors were single, too, and Sage was beginning to wonder if any of them would ever be able to move on to better things.

"It's awfully quiet around here," Rowen muttered, bringing Sage out of his thoughts.

"It sure is, Rowen," Sage agreed. "Nothing like back when we were fighting against the Dynasty."

Rowen nodded. "I still can't get over how much time has passed by. Even though we defeated Talpa almost four years ago, it still feels like it's only been a few days."

Sage agreed completely. "Yeah. I suppose that feeling may completely never go away." He paused before he continued. "Do you have any plans for your future?"

Rowen put his book down and thought about it. "I'm not sure, Sage. I guess I haven't given it a lot of thought…but I would like to go to college some day…maybe become a doctor or something." He turned to his friend. "What about you?"

Sage sat forward and sighed. "I was kind of thinking about wanting to have a family some day. Trouble is, I can't seem to be able to find a girlfriend."

Rowen chuckled. "Hey, I hear ya there. None of us seem to know much about girls, do we?"

Sage laughed, too. "I guess we just haven't been lucky enough to know any great girls our age." He sat back, thoughtful once again. "Still, I hope I find the right woman someday."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure you'll luck will change soon. You'll find a girl sooner or later," Rowen assured him with a wink. "Who knows? Soon we may _all_ have girlfriends."

Sage smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Sage closed his eyes for a quick nap before dinner. Rowen resumed reading his book, though his thoughts remained on the future. Rowen really had no idea where he wanted to go in life, but he hoped that the future would hold some answers for them all.

* * *

Down at the lake, Kento and Cye were relaxing as well. They had just finished a brief training session, and they were now resting on the pier.

"Man, I am starving!" Kento said. "I wonder when dinner will be ready."

Cye shook his head. "I swear, Kento, is food the only thing you ever think about!"

Kento gave him an annoyed look. "Of course not! I also think a lot about finding a cute girl."

"What girl in 'er right mind would date you?" Cye teased his friend.

"Are you kiddin' me? I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there who would love a chance to date me."

"Then why 'aven't you found any of them yet?"

Kento shrugged. "Hey, I can be pretty intimidating with all this charm and these rugged good looks."

They both laughed. Four years of peace had brought these two friends closer than ever. Cye was now 22, and Kento was 20. Though neither of them had ever dated, they were both optimistic about the future.

"Can you believe it's been four years since we thrashed Talpa?" Kento spoke up.

Cye became quiet. "I know what you mean, mate. After so much time fighting, it's nice to 'ave some peace and quiet without being constantly on alert for another dynasty attack."

"Yeah, I guess," Kento answered, sounding disappointed. "It's nice to have some down time for fun, but I miss all the action of a good fight. It just gets harder sitting around doing nothing every day."

"Yeah, now you just eat all the time. If you keep eating the way you are, you'll be too fat to attract a girl."

"Hey, man. I gotta keep up my strength."

Cye shook his head and laughed. He stood and started walking back toward the mansion. "Come on, Kento. We'll see if Mia has dinner ready so you can work on your 'strength'…or you stomach."

"Hey, I'm game with that!" Kento exclaimed cheerfully as he jumped up from the dock. "How 'bout a race back to the house? Last one their does the other one's chores tomorrow."

"Sure, pal…if you're prepared to lose that is!" Cye answered as he broke into a run. Kento ran after him, determined to win the race. He was also anxious to eat. The both ran across the lawn and through the trees, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods, Ryo and Whiteblaze stood overlooking the landscape and the approaching sunset. Ryo narrowed his eyes in deep concentration. Now 21, he was beginning to think a lot more about where his life was going. He sighed deeply. The Dynasty was long gone, and Ryo felt like he had done very little with his life. Whiteblaze sensed his master's depression and rubbed gently against Ryo's side, growling softly. Ryo came out of his thoughts and looked down at the white tiger. Whiteblaze looked up and growled again. Ryo smiled and scratched the cat's ears.

"Hard to believe four years have passed since we beat Talpa, huh boy?" he asked.

Whiteblaze growled in agreement.

Ryo turned back toward the setting sun. "Four long years…and little to show for it. I don't know, boy. I just feel like I haven't done anything with my life. It all feels so…worthless."

He sighed again. Whiteblaze licked Ryo's hand in a comforting manner. Ryo looked down and smiled.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Whiteblaze. I guess I still have doubts about my future. It's nice to have some down time after so much fighting, but I sometimes still worry about a new threat arising."

Ryo turned to the trail leading back down through the woods. "Come on, boy. We better get back to the mansion before it gets too dark. Mia will get worried if we don't show up for dinner."

Whiteblaze growled happily, and the two of them started walking back to the mansion.

* * *

Unknown to the warriors, a dark figure stood watching them in another dimension. He was staring at an image of Ryo and Whiteblaze in a special mirror that allowed him to see other worlds. Since he had discovered Earth a few weeks ago, the man had been plotting how he could conquer it. The figured stepped into the light and smiled evilly.

"So, these five young boys and their white tiger are the guardians of Earth, huh?" he said to himself. "We'll just have to see how powerful they really are."

A small breeze ruffled his long, pale blue hair. The man turned from the mirror and strolled across the room. His black, blue-lined robes billowed behind him. He stopped before a long table holding a large bowl filled with a strange liquid. The man place two fingers on the sapphire amulet hanging around his neck and focused his magic powers on the bowl. The liquid stirred and swirled under his stare. Soon an image began to form in the bowl. The image cleared and revealed the face of a young human girl.

"Riona!" the sorcerer called to the image.

"Yes, Lord Sapheem," the girl answered.

"Come to my chambers at once. I have a very important assignment for you," Sapheem told her.

"As you wish, my lord," Riona said with a low bow.

The image faded, and Sapheem returned to his mirror. He watched as the five boys converged in front of the mansion before heading inside together. Sapheem smiled, and a glimmer of evil flickered in his ice blue eyes.

"Yes. We shall see just how powerful you five really are," he muttered.


	2. Sapheem's Plan

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Hope you enjoy my story. My fiancé may be writing a spin-off to my story later, but it is uncertain at this point. I all ready have ideas for a sequel. Please read and review.

**Chapter 2: Sapheem's Plan**

Riona walked silently down the hall toward Sapheem's personal chambers. She ran her delicate fingers through her long, brown hair, wondering what kind of task her master had for her. Riona was a beautiful young woman about the same age as the Ronin Warriors. She wore blue and gold robes similar to Sapheem's, and she also had a necklace containing a large gold topaz. Her deep blue eyes shown with life and excitement—nothing like her master. Riona had been Sapheem's apprentice since she was a little girl. After losing her parents, Riona had taken an interest in magic. Sapheem had seen her potential and talent as a sorcerer, so he offered to tutor her in the ways of magic. Riona readily agreed, anxious to learn all that she could from the powerful mage. But her intentions were far different from her master's…

Riona soon reached Sapheem's chambers and quickly entered. Sapheem still stood in front of his mirror, completely absorbed in it's reflection. "You called me, master?" she asked with a respectful bow.

Sapheem turned to her and smiled. "Indeed, my pupil. I am pleased by your hasty arrival. I have a very important task for you."

Riona bowed again. "I will serve you faithfully, my master. Tell me, what task do you need me to complete?"

Sapheem turned back toward the mirror and beckoned for her to join him. Riona strolled swiftly to the mirror and peered at its surface. "During my observations of planet Earth, I have discovered five young humans who appear to posses great power."

He waved his hand and the image changed to show the Ronin Warriors gathered around the dinning table. They chatted amiably together and ate happily. Riona was quick to notice the large white tiger curled up at the feet of a man with long black hair. It was a beautiful animal, but Riona quickly pushed the thought away lest she get distracted.

"If I am to conquer Earth, I wish to know what forces may try to oppose me. I want you to go to Earth and learn more about these five young men and their powers. I plan to send some 'creations' of mine to test them in battle. Watch them carefully, and report back to me as soon as the battle has ended. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes, my lord," Riona answered. "I shall travel to Earth at once and return to you with all the information I learn."

Sapheem smiled evilly and nodded. "Very good, my apprentice. You are dismissed."

Riona bowed once more and quickly left the room. She walked swiftly down the hall to another chamber and paused.

"Sharpeyes, come quickly my pet." Out of the darkness, a large hawk flew down and landed on Riona's shoulder. He screeched a greeting as she stroked his feathered head. Riona had cared for Sharpeyes since he was a little chick, and he now served as her familiar. Sapheem didn't like animals in the least, but he tolerated the bird's presence so long as it didn't interfere with his work. Riona generally only called her friend when she needed him.

"Nightshade, we have work to do." There was a low growl and an enormous black wolf stepped from the shadows. He walked over to his master and rubbed against her side. Nightshade had also been with Riona from a young age, but—unlike Sharpeyes—he was far from welcome in Sapheem's castle. Riona was careful to keep the wolf hidden from her master.

Riona chanted a simple gate spell that would open a portal leading to Earth. She finished the spell and a glowing doorway appeared before her. Riona climbed onto Nightshade's back while Sharpeyes remained on his master's shoulder. "Let's go, boys. We have a job to do." With a growl, Nightshade leapt through the portal and landed lightly on the other side. Riona closed the portal behind them and looked around to get her bearings.

They were standing on a small cliff deep inside the woods. She could see smoke rising in the distance. "Head toward the smoke, Nightshade. Their house must be that way." She told him as she pointed in the direction of the smoke. Nightshade gave a short bark and bounded off toward the mansion.

* * *

The Ronin Warriors were busy enjoying their dinner, completely unaware of Sapheem's plans. Kento was grumbling about losing the race to Cye, who continued to remind him that the bet had been his idea. Ryo watched and listened to all of this stoically. His thoughts from earlier lingered in his mind. Whiteblaze looked up at his master from his place on the floor. Ryo's silence worried him, but there was little he could do to cheer his friend up.

Sage noticed Ryo's mood, too. "Hey, Ryo. You're awfully quiet tonight. What's on your mind?"

Ryo came out of his thoughts as the others turned to look at him. "Oh…I'm all right, Sage. I was just thinking about the future. It's been four years since we've beaten Talpa, and…I just feel like I haven't done much with my life."

"I guess you're right, Ryo," Rowen said. "Sage and I were discussing the same thing earlier. Time sure flies, doesn't it? There's not much to do without the threat of the Dynasty upon us."

"Hey, that's what Cye and me were talkin' about, too," Kento spoke up. "Crazy how things turn out. Four years and none of us even have a girlfriend yet. It's a shame we don't know any cute girls our age."

Cye laughed. "Still on that, are you? I guess we all need to get out more. We'll never meet anyone just 'anging out around 'ere."

They all laughed. Suddenly, a clap of lightning interrupted their fun. Everyone became quiet suddenly and looked outside.

"That's strange," Mia said as she moved to the window. "There's not a cloud in the sky, and it isn't supposed to rain today."

There was another round of thunder as the sky grew even darker outside. Whiteblaze stood and growled angrily. Ryo eyes narrowed. He could feel an ominous presence approaching them.

"Looks like we may have company, guys," he said.

The warriors and Whiteblaze ran outside as dark clouds began to form along the ground near the edge of the forest. Instinctively, they all switched to their basic armor, preparing for a fight. Strange black lightning bolts jumped between the clouds.

"Looks like trouble guys," Sage said.

"Well if it's a fight they want, then a fight is what they'll get," Kento declared.

"Do you think the Dynasty is back?" Rowen asked.

As if in response, several bolts of lightning struck the ground around them, forming an electrical field. Dark shapes began to form within the field. The lightning vanished and the warriors were startled by what they saw. The dark figures creeping toward them were nothing like the Dynasty Soldiers. They looked more like medieval knights with black armor and blank white eyes. They moaned loudly and began to stalk toward the Ronin Warriors. They all carried either swords or spears, and they appeared to be well prepared for a good fight.

"Well it's definitely not the Dynasty," Sage said.

Whiteblaze roared at the soldiers, ready to protect his friends.

"What are those things, anyway?" Cye asked.

"I don't know, but whatever they are, we've got to stop them," Ryo answered. They all readied themselves to fight off the new threat.

* * *

Sharpeyes sat on the railing of the mansion's balcony, watching the Ronins carefully. Riona had sent him ahead to scout things out. He had been watching them during dinner, and listening to their conversation. He would keep Riona informed on the battle's progress.

* * *

Riona meanwhile remained hidden in the woods with Nightshade. They couldn't get too close without drawing attention to themselves. While Sharpeyes was watching the warriors, Riona cast another spell that would allow her to read their thoughts and learn more about them. She was amazed to learn that they had all ready defeated a powerful enemy and saved Earth only a few years earlier. They were around her age, but they were all skilled warriors. Even the tiger, Whiteblaze, had his own armor. Once the battle was over, Riona would need to report back to Sapheem with what she found out. At the same time, she was hoping that these five warriors would be able to help her with her own plans.

"Let's see how well they do against Sapheem's Dark Soldiers," Riona whispered to Nightshade. "Perhaps they are the ones we need to accomplish our goal."

Nightshade growled quietly in agreement. Riona returned to her observations. She was certain Sapheem would allow them to win. After all, the battle was only meant to test their fighting skills and learn their powers. Still, Riona secretly hoped they would succeed. If they were as powerful as they seemed, they just might be powerful enough to…no. She had to banish such thoughts from her head. If Sapheem ever learned her true purpose, all those years of training and planning would go up in smoke. She needed to be very careful…

* * *

The Dark Soldiers began to close in on the Ronin Warriors. Everyone tensed and readied themselves for the inevitable battle. Whiteblaze roared again and charged the soldiers. A couple of the soldiers swung their weapons at the tiger, but Whiteblaze easily dodged them and pounced on the nearest soldier. Black smoke hissed from the armor and the soldier faded into darkness. Whiteblaze continued his assault as the other soldiers charged the Ronins.

"Come on, guys! Let's show them the power of the Ronin Warriors!" Ryo yelled.

They all jumped to dodge the spears that had been thrown at them and struck back against their attackers. Ryo did a mid-air flip and kicked one soldier in the head. The soldier fell back as a second one charged Ryo, sword first. Ryo dodged to one side and grabbed the soldier's arm. With a mighty heave, Ryo swung the soldier over his head and into a group of Dark Soldiers.

"Yeah. Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about!" Kento cheered. He easily lifted a Dark Soldier over his head and threw him to the ground. More black smoke streamed out as the soldier faded away. Kento eagerly plowed into the group of soldiers, fighting his way through them.

Sage barely avoided a swing from a soldier's sword as he quickly disarmed his attacker. Taking the sword into his own hands, Sage sliced straight through three soldiers that had surrounded him—sending them back into the shadows. Sage jumped up high and threw the sword into another soldier, slicing him clear in half. He landed directly behind Rowen who was fighting off more soldiers.

Rowen looked over his shoulder at Sage and grinned. "How 'bout we show these guys how it's done?" he said to him.

Sage returned Rowen's smile. "Sounds good to me. Let's do it!"

Soldiers on either side of them charge forward, weapons drawn. The two men leapt into the air causing the soldiers to impale each other. Sage and Rowen kicked off from each other and landed back in the group of soldiers—kicking and punching their way through.

Cye punched a Dark Soldier directly in the face and sent him flying backwards. A second soldier rushed forward and attempted to bring his spear down on Cye's head. Cye caught the spear just before it hit. HE struggled against the soldiers strength as his assailant continued to applied tremendous force behind his weapon. Cye was surprised by the Dark Soldier's strength. These soldiers were much stronger than the Dynasty Soldiers. Cye couldn't hold off the attack much longer, but he knew a way to turn the situation to his advantage. Cye rolled to one side and used the momentum of the spear to turn it sideways and upwards—successfully slicing up through the soldier. Cye took the spear from the disappearing soldier and used it to defeat more soldiers gathered around him.

The five Ronin Warriors and Whiteblaze gathered together once more as they continued to face their attackers. All at once, the soldiers halted their advance. The Ronins watched as the Dark Soldiers began to back away from them.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not sure…but I think they're retreating," Sage answered.

More black smoke appeared around the Dark Soldiers and then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, the smoke and the soldiers were gone. The Ronin Warriors relaxed as both relief and confusion washed over them. Whiteblaze roared once more into the clearing night sky.

"Hey, why'd they disappear?" Kento asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this, guys," Rowen told everyone. "Those soldiers went down a little too easy. I think someone is just testing us."

"You're probably right, Rowen, but who sent them?" Sage asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later guys," Ryo said. "Let's go back inside and make sure Mia and Yulie are okay."

The Ronin Warriors switched back to their normal clothes and headed inside. Ryo couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. Whoever sent those soldiers would certainly strike again. They had to prepare for the worst.

_So much for peace,_ Ryo thought to himself.

* * *

Sharpeyes waited until all of the Ronins and Whiteblaze had all gone inside before he flew off into the woods. He quickly joined Riona and Nightshade in their hiding place. Riona had just finished her mind-reading spell, and she now had all the information she needed about the Ronin Warriors. Sharpeyes landed on Riona's shoulder and screeched a greeting. She turned to him and smiled.

"Well done, my pet. Now that we have all the information we need. Let's head home."

She summoned another gate back to Sapheem's castle and rode Nightshade back through the portal.

* * *

Sapheem banished the image from his mirror. He was pleased with the results of the battle. "These 'Ronin Warriors' are more powerful than I thought. Hmmm…perhaps I can use their power to my advantage."

The door opened and Riona entered the chambers. She had all ready sent Sharpeyes and Nightshade back into hiding. She bowed respectfully.

"I have returned from the battle, my master, and I have much to report," Riona saluted.

Sapheem smiled evilly. "Very good, Riona. What have you learned about the Ronin Warriors?"

Riona summoned a crystal orb between them, and an image began to form within it. Soon, they were looking at a picture of Ryo.

"This human is called Ryo of the Wildfire. From my observations, he appears to be the leader of the group. His red armor draws on the power of fire and heat. He fights using twin swords. While wearing his armor, he can even survive being in lava. He also owns a white tiger named Whiteblaze. This tiger appears to posses magic armor as well. I also learned that all five Ronin Warriors can give their powers to Ryo, allowing him to call on another set of armor called the White Armor of Inferno—but they must combine all five armors to use it."

"Interesting," Sapheem muttered. The image in the orb changed to show the next warrior.

"This one is called Sage of the Halo," Riona continued. "He has green armor that draws power from light. His sword can send lightning bolts to destroy his enemies. His armor also allows him to heal wounds."

The image changed again. This time, Cye's image appeared within. "This one is Cye of the Torrent. His light blue armor is most powerful in water. He can swim in the strongest of currents and purify the foulest waters. He fires a powerful water beam from his spear."

Kento's face appeared in the orb next. "The human with orange armor is Kento of Hardrock. He is the strongest physically of the Ronin Warriors. His staff's attack can blast craters and fissures in the ground. He also appears to throw himself into a fight with little thought to safety or strategy."

The orb changed one last time, revealing Rowen's image. "Finally, this human is called Rowen of the Strata. His dark blue and gold armor allows him to fly for brief periods of time. He fights using a bow and arrows that can charge with a powerful beam of energy. Rowen is also considered to be the most dangerous of the Ronin Warriors."

The last line piqued Sapheem's interest. "This Rowen of the Strata is the most dangerous? Why is that so?"

Riona dismissed the orb and replied, "Because Rowen is the most intelligent of the Ronin Warriors. He is the one who likes to use brilliant strategies to defeat his enemies. I estimate that Rowen's intelligence is way above normal human intelligence."

Sapheem smiled once more and scratched his chin. "How very intriguing. What of the other humans residing with the Ronins? Are they of any concern?"

Riona shook her head. "The woman and young boy with them have no powers of their own. They are merely friends and of no threat to us."

"I see." Sapheem pondered the new information carefully. His smile widened. "I believe I know just how to defeat them. I have another task for you, Riona."

Riona bowed. "I live to serve you, master. I shall do whatever you ask of me."

"The plan shall be simple, my pupil," Sapheem explained. "I shall simply capture one of the warriors and use his power to increase my own. With him as my hostage, the others will fall quickly and easily."

"Very good, Lord Sapheem," Riona replied respectfully. "Which one shall you take…and how shall I aid you?"

Sapheem returned to his mirror, still wearing the same evil smile. "I believe the one called Rowen will be the best choice. His high intelligence will be of the most use to me. Prepare a holding cell for our new 'guest'. I plan to send more Dark Soldiers to separate the Ronin Warriors tomorrow. Then I'll make my move to capture Rowen."

"As you wish, master," Riona said with a low bow. She left the room and made her way toward the dungeon. Inwardly, Riona felt a little bad about Sapheem's plan. The Ronin Warriors seemed to be such nice young men. She was hoping to use them for her own plans. Perhaps she could still turn this to her advantage. Sapheem would be more distracted by the new 'addition' to the castle, which would give Riona more time for planning and preparation. She smiled to herself. Sapheem had no idea what was coming to him.

* * *

What could Riona be planning? You'll find out more as the story progresses. I didn't want anyone to know who I was going to have kidnapped until they read the story (hence the vague summary). I had a dream about Rowen being captured by a Sorcerer and decided it would make a cool fan fic. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review. 


	3. Kidnapped!

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter will pump things up a notch—and begin to reveal Riona's true intentions. I think you'll like my story. I have no idea exactly how long this story will be, but we'll see how long it takes me to write about everything I want to include. Reviews are more than welcome. I never leave a story unfinished, but your reviews encourage me to finish sooner.

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped!**

The next morning, the Ronin Warriors and friends were busy discussing the attack from that night. After so many years of peace, they had never expected another threat like this. They were concerned about the soldiers that had attacked them. The Dynasty was gone—so that meant that a new enemy had emerged. But who was this enemy? Who could have sent those soldiers, and what were they planning? There were so many unanswered questions and so little time left. This new enemy would certainly attack again, but there was no telling when or where the attack would occur. Kento pounded his fists on the table in frustration.

"Man, I can't stand not knowin' what we're up against!" he shouted. "How are we supposed to fight an enemy if we don't know who he is!"

"Calm down, Kento," Sage told him. "We're all frustrated right now, but getting upset isn't going to help anything."

"Well…what are we supposed to do, Sage?" Ryo asked, equally upset. "Just sit around and wait for them to come after us?"

"Right now, it doesn't look like we 'ave much choice," Cye answered him. "Without knowin' what we're up against, we have no idea what to expect. I think we should be prepared for the worst."

"Cye is right," Mia spoke up. "Those soldiers were much stronger than the Dynasty Soldiers. It's safe to assume that whoever sent them must be powerful as well."

"Those soldiers were really scary, Mia," Yulie said as he clung to her side. "Do you think we can beat them?"

"'Course we can, Yulie!" Ryo assured him. "There's no way we're gonna let those creeps win. Just leave everything to us."

"Still, it would be nice to know more about who sent those soldiers," Rowen spoke up. "But I'm sure we'll find out more in time."

They had no idea just how soon they would meet their new enemy, or what would happen at the next battle…

* * *

Riona closed her spell book after a long study session. She smiled at having successfully memorizing a new spell. Now she was one step closer to her goal. The more spells she learned, and the more powerful the spells, the better chance she had of succeeding.

Her topaz began glowing, quickly bringing Riona from her thoughts. Sapheem was calling her again. She quickly moved to her viewing bowl as Sapheem's image appeared in the liquid.

"You wish to see me, Lord Sapheem?" she asked politely.

"Indeed, Riona. Is the cell ready for our guest?" Sapheem asked.

"All is ready as you asked, my master."

"Excellent," he replied with an evil smile. "I will be traveling to Earth to carry out my plans. I want you to wait in the dungeon for my return. I will need your 'assistance' with our prisoner."

Riona bowed. "I will be awaiting your return, my lord."

The image faded and Riona returned to her desk. She placed a hand on her spell book as a sad look crossed her face. She hated the thought of Sapheem capturing one of the Ronin Warriors, but there was nothing she could do for now. She returned the spell book to its place on her bookshelf and left her bedroom for the dungeon.

* * *

Sapheem appeared in a large tree outside of the mansion. He could see the Ronin Warriors inside, talking among themselves. Another evil smile crossed his face.

"Those fools have no idea what is about to happen," he muttered to himself. "Those pathetic young fools."

He closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts on a powerful spell—the same spell he had used to summon the first group of Dark Soldiers. The sky darkened and thunder rumbled. Sapheem opened his eyes and smiled as more soldiers appeared outside the front of the mansion. They began meticulously approaching the mansion. Sapheem made sure that he was well hidden from view.

"Let's see them get out of _this_," Sapheem mumbled.

* * *

Hearing the noise the Ronins transformed into their base armor and raced outside. They stopped as they saw more Dark Soldiers approaching—_many_ more Dark Soldiers than before.

"Looks like our friends are back," Sage said as Mia and Yulie came to the front door.

"Ohh! Be careful, you guys!" Mia called to them.

"Don't worry about us, Mia. You and Yulie just get away from here. We don't want you two to get hurt," Ryo told her.

"Go get 'em, Ryo!" Yulie cheered as he and Mia returned inside.

The Dark Soldiers charged the Ronin Warriors. Whiteblaze barreled straight into the group, roaring loudly. Ryo and the others joined in. It quickly became apparent that the soldiers were far more organized this time. The warriors found the battle much harder than before. The soldiers quickly began to surround the house—some were even trying to get inside. The boys soon worried for Mia and Yulie's safety.

"Looks like these guys are much smarter than that bunch last night," Rowen commented.

"How are we supposed to beat them?" Cye asked, starting to sound nervous.

"Split up and take 'em down, guys!" Ryo called to the group. "Whatever you do, don't let them get to Mia and Yulie."

The boys branched out, fighting their way through soldiers along every step. Rowen, seeing some Dark Soldiers headed into the house, decided to run in and help protect his friends. Whiteblaze appeared near him, growling at the soldiers before him.

"Come on, Whiteblaze. We've got to help Mia and Yulie," Rowen said to the tiger. Whiteblaze roared and followed Rowen inside.

* * *

Sapheem watched with interest as the battle unfolded below him. He was hoping to split up the Ronin Warriors and make it easier to capture Rowen of the Strata. Sapheem's smile widened as he saw Rowen and Whiteblaze enter the mansion alone. Using the other two humans to bait the Ronins into separating was a brilliant tactic. Now all his Dark Soldiers needed to do was get Rowen off by himself…

* * *

"Yulie, run!" Mia screamed as she pulled the young boy out the back door. Several Dark Soldiers followed closely behind them, groaning and wielding their weapons. The frightened woman and boy ran as fast as they could to get away from the soldiers.

"Ryo! Someone! Help us!" Yulie screamed, but his yell went unheard.

More soldiers appeared in front of them, blocking their escape. Mia and Yulie screamed as the soldiers charged them. A loud roar echoed through the woods, and Whiteblaze quickly tackled the soldiers behind them.

"Mia! Yulie! Look out!" Rowen yelled. He leapt through the air and drop kicked the soldiers before them. Whiteblaze appeared by their side as more soldiers appeared before them.

"Rowen, look out!" Mia warned.

"Mia, you and Yulie go with Whiteblaze. I'll handle these guys," Rowen told her without taking his eyes from the soldiers.

" But Rowen, you can't fight them alone! That's too dangerous!" Mia said.

"I'll be fine! Just go! Whiteblaze, get them out of here!"

Whiteblaze growled and quickly carried Mia and Yulie away while Rowen faced down the Dark Soldiers.

* * *

_Perfect_, Sapheem thought to himself. _Now, I'll strike! My 'pet' will help me catch him!_

Sapheem once again called on his arcane magic and began chanting a powerful spell…

* * *

Rowen fought hard against the Dark Soldiers. "Bring it on, you tin-heads! You're not beatin' me!" he taunted.

All at once, the soldiers halted their advance. Black smoke surrounded and enveloped them, contorting in a bizarre fashion. Rowen watched in confusion as the smoke began to take a new form. A low growl came from the smoke that sent shivers down Rowen's spine. The smoke stopped moving, and Rowen stared in both awe and horror at the new creature before him. The creature resembled an enormous panther, but its body seemed to be little more than smoke and shadows. It glared at him through two bright yellow eyes that glowed with an evil energy. It snarled again, showing a set of razor sharp teeth. The more he stared at it, the more terrified Rowen became. This creature simply _radiated_ evil.

Rowen slowly started to back away, unsure of what this…this _thing_…would do. He was beginning to regret the decision to split up. The 'shadowcat' roared suddenly, and a wave of panic overcame all of Rowen's common sense. All thoughts about what this creature was or what it wanted fled, leaving only an overwhelming fear unlike anything Rowen had ever felt before.

Rowen turned and started to run, but the shadowcat was too fast. In a matter of moments, it pounced on Rowen and knocked him to the ground. His terror-stricken mind could only think to flee, but the shadowcat had him pinned down. He screamed for help, but his friends were too far away to hear him. Besides that, they were still distracted fighting the Dark Soldiers.

Sapheem materialized before Rowen, wearing a wicked grin. Rowen looked up at the sorcerer, and a small bit of reason in him realized that this man was responsible for the attacks. Sapheem laughed wickedly as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. He opened the bag and slowly poured a magic powder on Rowen's head. Rowen shook his head as drowsiness began to overtake him. Within moments, Rowen was unconscious.

"Well done, my pet," Sapheem told the shadowcat. "Time to confront his friends and return home. I want them to realize how foolish they've been to underestimate my power."

* * *

"Take that, you tin-heads!" Ryo yelled as he defeated two more Dark Soldiers.

The other soldiers backed away and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ryo quickly joined his friends in front of the mansion. He was starting to worry about the soldiers' sudden disappearance.

"You guys okay?" Ryo asked as Sage, Cye, and Kento ran up.

"Yeah, we're okay," Sage answered, "but…where's Rowen?"

Whiteblaze roared as he ran up to the group. Mia and Yulie were still riding on his back.

"Mia, Yulie, have you guys seen Rowen?" Kento asked them.

"He came to help us when some Dark Soldiers chased us behind the house, but I haven't seen him since Whiteblaze carried us away," Mia told them.

"Something doesn't feel right," Sage spoke. "I think those soldiers were sent to split us up. They put up a much better fight than last night."

"Do you think Rowen is in trouble?" Yulie asked.

Sapheem's evil laughter rang through the air. The Ronin Warriors all looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Sounds like more company," Cye said.

"Brilliant deduction, young man. It's a shame you boys couldn't figure out my plan sooner," Sapheem's voice echoed. More laughter followed the statement.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us! Show yourself!" Ryo demanded.

Sapheem suddenly appeared on the roof of the mansion. The Ronins all turned to him. They could all feel the evil power that radiated from him. He wore a cocky grin on his face.

"We finally meet, Ronin Warriors. My name is Sapheem. I am the ruler of a separate dimension, and I plan to conquer this world as well."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Kento yelled back.

Sapheem chuckled. "Oh, but I've all ready defeated you. Those Dark Soldiers were just a small sample of my power. As you have guessed, the first set was merely to test your skills. I must say, you all put up an impressive display. _This_ group of soldiers was only meant to separate you. I'm surprised that the so-called 'guardians of Earth' would fall for such a plot."

"Enough talking! If you came here for a fight, then fight us now!" Ryo ordered.

"I didn't come here for a fight—at least not today. I merely needed something from you to boost my own power, but soon…very soon…you shall see my full powers," Sapheem taunted.

"What do you mean you 'needed something from us'?" Mia asked. "What have you done?"

Sapheem's smile broadened into a wicked grin. "I have all I need to defeat you now…thanks to help from a close friend of yours." Sapheem moved to one side as his shadowcat stepped into view—carrying an unconscious Rowen on its back. There was a collective gasp as the Ronins looked on in horror.

"Rowen!" Sage exclaimed.

"That's a cheap move, you monster!" Kento yelled.

Sapheem scoffed at him. "Perhaps it is…but you friend Rowen of the Strata is of great use to me. With his power added to my own, I will conquer your world and destroy you all!"

"You won't get away with this, Sapheem! Let him go now!" Ryo demanded angrily.

Sapheem laughed at him. "Save your breath, Ryo of the Wildfire. Your only hope of defeating me would be to use your so-called 'White Armor of Inferno', but without your friend that will be quite impossible. Prepare yourselves, Ronin Warriors, for I shall return for _your_ armors soon enough!" Still laughing wickedly, Sapheem disappeared--taking Rowen and the shadowcat with him.

"No, Rowen!" Cye called after him, but it was too late. Rowen was gone—a captive of the wicked sorcerer Sapheem.

"This isn't good, you guys," Sage said. "That guy knew way too much about us. How did he know about the Armor of Inferno, and why did he take Rowen?"

"Who cares about that, Sage!" Kento returned. "The only thing that matters is gettin' Rowen back and beatin' the stuffing out of that Sapheem guy!"

"It's not going to be that easy, Kento," Cye admonished. "This Sapheem lives in another dimension, and 'e obviously 'as some serious powers. We don't even know where Rowen is, so there's no way to rescue him. We have to come up with a plan first."

Ryo stood quietly simmering. He couldn't believe Sapheem had fooled them so easily. Even worse, he had kidnapped Rowen and taken him who knows where. There was no telling what Sapheem was planning to do to him. Ryo could only hope they could rescue Rowen before anything really terrible happened.

"Come on, you guys," Ryo spoke. "Let's go inside. We need to prepare for another battle."

Everyone slowly filed inside the mansion, their thoughts staying with their captured friend. Ryo paused at the door and looked back up to the sky.

_Hang in there, Rowen,_ he thought. _We're gonna get you out of there._


	4. New Ally?

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter will give more background info into Riona's past—and hint at some romance in my sequels. Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I hit a bit of writer's block—plus I've been busy playing my new World of Warcraft game. There will be two more stories in my Ronin Warriors set. I hope you'll like my trilogy. Enjoy Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: New Ally?**

Rowen slowly began to come to as Sapheem's sleeping spell finally wore off. He opened his eyes and began to look around at his surroundings. The room he was in was dark and damp. Stone walls and iron bars surrounded him on all sides. Rowen shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and tried to move. However, he discovered very quickly that he couldn't. Rowen looked up and saw that his arms were chained securely to the ceiling with no room to slip free. His ankles were also chained to the floor, preventing much movement.

_Great. This is just what I need._ Rowen thought to himself.

He was obviously in some kind of dungeon, the prisoner of some new enemy. How could he have allowed himself to get captured so easily? Rowen's temper flared, and he tugged violently at the chain he was hanging from. After a few moments, he gave up. The chains wouldn't give that easily. Some warrior _he_ was. Rowen could defeat the Dynasty with little trouble, but he couldn't escape this lousy dungeon.

"Finally awake, are we?" a voice greeted him.

Rowen looked toward the doorway as Sapheem entered, smiling wickedly. Riona followed closely behind with Sharpeyes sitting on her shoulder. Rowen's eyes narrowed angrily. He remembered that man now. This was the man who had sent the shadowcat to attack him—and the one who had cast the sleeping spell on him.

"So…you must be the one who sent those soldiers to attack us," Rowen said.

Sapheem's smile widened. "Very good, Rowen of the Strata. You're as sharp as Riona said you were. It's a shame that a man with your high intelligence couldn't figure out my plot soon enough to prevent your current 'condition'."

Rowen growled angrily. "Who are you? And why have you captured me?" he demanded.

Sapheem bowed in mock respect. "My name is Sapheem, and I am a sorcerer of tremendous power." He pointed to Riona, who was still by the door. "This is my apprentice, Riona. She helped me analyze you and your friends during your first battle with my Dark Soldiers. As for why I captured you," he paused and laughed, "I plan to conquer your world as I have all ready taken over this one."

"This one?" Rowen asked, confused. "What do you mean 'this one'?"

Sapheem laughed again. "Of course you wouldn't understand, seeing as how you were unconscious when I brought you here. You see, my friend, we are now in an alternate dimension, separate from Earth—and far out of reach of your friends, so don't count on them rescuing you. Don't worry, though. You'll see them again soon enough—once I've defeated them and taken their armors. With the power of the five Ronin Armors, I'll conquer Earth and have more power than ever before!"

"Leave my friends out of this!" Rowen yelled back. "You'll never defeat them! Don't underestimate our power!"

Sapheem scowled at him. "Actually, Rowen, it is _you_ who have underestimated _me_! I have the training and experience of hundreds of years! I was a powerful mage long before you were even born! Earth shall soon fall under my control…and _you_ are going to help me realize my ambitions!"

"Never! You'll never turn me against my friends!"

"Oh, but I'd don't have to," Sapheem explained. "You are going to help me all right…by giving me your armor! All I have to do is channel my powers through your mind and body, and then I'll be able to use your armor to defeat your friends. You will be your own friends destruction!"

"What do you mean by that?" Rowen asked.

"You'll see soon enough. But first, I need my friend to help me. I'm sure you remember him from last time."

Sapheem raised his hands high above his head and began chanting a dark spell. Within moments, the shadowcat had formed beside him. It glared at Rowen with the same dead eyes.

Rowen's eyes widened in horror. He remembered the creature all right. Why was he so afraid of it before? Rowen had seen some of the most horrible creatures while fighting the Dynasty…but none of them sent such chills through him as this shadowcat.

"Just how is that thing supposed to help you get my armor? What _is_ it anyway?" Rowen asked.

"This creation of mine is called a 'shadowcat'. It is made from pure darkness and evil, and it obeys only my commands. It's roar causes instant terror in the hearts of those who hear it—except for me of course."

_So that is why I was so afraid of that thing when it attacked me,_ Rowen thought to himself.

"It will help me gain control of your mind more easily. Someone of your high intelligence would be difficult to control, but when fear fills your mind, nothing else will matter, and my spell will overcome you. It will link our minds and bodies and give me full access to your armor. This spell can only be removed by a counter-spell, which I have no intention of casting—at least until you are no longer useful to me. So long as we are linked, your friends will not be able to harm me…for if they destroy me, they destroy you as well!"

"Do you actually believe my friends will just give up?" Rowen taunted him. "They would never let you take over Earth…not as long as they still stood a chance of defeating you! They will never surrender!"

Sapheem laughed at him. "You know as well as I do that your friends would never risk your safety…not even to stop me and save their world! Once they realize that you and I are connected, they will not risk an attack for fear of your life! Then I will destroy them! Once your friends are gone, I'll take their armors and you will _all_ be my slaves…along will your precious world!"

Sapheem closed his eyes and began chanting another powerful spell. Rowen struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. His gaze fell on the beautiful young woman watching him from the door. The hawk on her shoulder was also watching him intently. Rowen was struck by the girl's beauty. She seemed so different from Sapheem. Her eyes were warm and friendly, and Rowen almost thought he saw a look of pity on her face. He also noted that her robes were the same color as his armor. (AN: Hint, hint!)

_How does such a beautiful young woman end up the apprentice of this monster?_ Rowen wondered.

He had no time to ponder this thought further, though. Sapheem finished his spell and a strange blue aura began to form around him. The aura warped and swiftly moved to surround Rowen. Rowen cried out as a brief jolt of pain swept through his body. Rowen could all ready feel the spell beginning to slowly take over his mind.

"No…I…won't…give…in!" he spat out defiantly, but Sapheem's grin only broadened.

"It would be much easier on you if you just gave in. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable. Why don't you stop fighting it? My powers are too much for you."

"Never!" Rowen returned. Sweat formed on his brow as he struggled to remain in control. "You…won't take me…without…a fight!"

"So I see," Sapheem mused. "Then I'll have to speed things along. As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, I have no time to waste in simple pleasures. What do you say, my pet? Kindly help my spell along."

The shadowcat roared at Rowen again, and terror once again filled his mind. A part of him still struggled against Sapheem's spell, but Rowen felt himself growing weaker every second. He closed his eyes as Sapheem's spell finally overcame him. A single tear fell down his check as Sapheem's power consumed him.

Guys…help me…please 

Too weak to fight, Rowen lost consciousness once more. His body, like Sapheem's, now glowed a bright blue. Their bodies and minds were linked, giving Sapheem full access to Rowen's thoughts. He would use the mind link to find the weakness of the other Ronin Warriors. Sapheem turned and walked out of the dungeon, the shadowcat following right behind.

Riona stood motionless as they passed her. She continued to study the now unconscious Rowen carefully. A feeling of guilt filled her heart. Riona hated for Rowen to suffer like this, but the time wasn't right to complete her plans. Perhaps his friends would help her. She felt really sorry for Rowen. She knew his friends would be worried about him. Riona made up her mind and turned to leave. She glanced back at Rowen on last time.

_He's pretty strong to resist Sapheem for so long,_ she thought to herself. _He's really cute, too._

Riona shook her head in disgust. How could she think like that? She had more important matters to attend to. Riona turned away and sauntered out of the dungeon. It was time to start with her long thought-out plans. Sapheem would be too distracted by his newfound powers to pay much attention to her movements. She would not be missed for very long…

* * *

Back on Earth, the remaining Ronin Warriors sat quietly in the living room. It had been at least two days since Sapheem had kidnapped Rowen, and there had been no sign of the mage since then. The last thought bothered them. What could Sapheem be planning now? Their thoughts turned to Rowen.

"Man," Ryo said, finally breaking the silence. "I just wish there was someway to reach him. Who knows what that creep Sapheem could be doing to him. It's been way too long since we last heard from him."

Whiteblaze licked his master's hand in a comforting manner, and Ryo scratched the tiger's head.

"Maybe we could use the mind link to contact Rowen," Cye suggested. "It's worked in the past, why not now?"

"I all ready tried, Cye," Sage told him. "It's no use. I can't even sense him any more. That Sapheem said he was from another dimension. It could be that Rowen's too far away for us to reach him. We need to come up with a better plan."

"This stinks!" Kento yelled. "Rowen's bein' held prisoner by some wacko sorcerer, and there's nothing we can do about it! He could be gettin' tortured right now while we're sittin' around trying to find him!"

"Calm down, Kento," Ryo admonished. "We're all upset about this, but getting yourself worked up won't help." Ryo sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "If we only had some kind of a break."

* * *

Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room, forcing the Ronin Warriors and Whiteblaze to look away. After a few moments, the light faded. The boys blinked as their eyes refocused to the light change. A figure stepped forward and addressed them.

"Greetings, Ronin Warriors. We finally meet face to face."

The boys were amazed to see Riona standing before them. They all jumped up, ready to fight. Whiteblaze growled defensively, also wary of the intruder. Ryo calmed him and turned to the young woman.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Riona bowed politely. "My name is Riona. Please forgive my sudden appearance, but I had to see you. I am the apprentice of Sapheem, but do not fear. I am not your enemy."

"Sapheem's apprentice, huh?" Sage asked suspiciously. "Why should we trust you? Did your master send you to attack us?"

Riona scoffed at the thought. "Master…please! I like him no more than you do. He has no idea I am here. Please believe me. I came here because I need your help."

"What do you mean by that?" Cye asked her. "And why do you need our help?"

"It is a long story, but all will become clear to you soon. Just give me a chance to explain myself," Riona pleaded with them.

Ryo was still skeptical, but he sensed that there was something different about this young woman. If she could help them save Rowen and defeat Sapheem, then perhaps they should listen to her. Perhaps this was the break they needed. He nodded. "All right, Riona. Tell us your story."

Riona smiled gratefully and sat down opposite him. "Like Sapheem, I am from a different dimension. I have been in his service for most of my life. It began many years ago, when I was just a small child. Sapheem was an outcast in our land who had ambitions of ruling our world. The king banished him to a faraway island, hoping to be rid of him forever. Unfortunately, Sapheem returned welding powerful magic and bringing hundreds of Dark Soldiers into the fight. Our king was defeated and executed before our eyes, and Sapheem has ruled supreme for decades. My people are suffering horribly at his hands."

She paused and looked down sadly. "My parents…they were killed in the onslaught while trying to defend themselves. I managed to hide from the soldiers and survive. After watching them die…I swore I would get revenge on Sapheem and save my people. He has taken away everyone closest to me. If it weren't for my pets, I would be totally alone."

"You have pets?" Kento asked.

Riona looked up and smiled a little and waved her arm in the air. There was a screech, and Sharpeyes landed on Riona's shoulder. It turned to the stunned men and screeched a greeting.

"This is Sharpeyes, my hawk. He acts as my familiar since Sapheem despises animals. He tolerates Sharpeyes so long as he stays out of the way. My other pet, Nightshade is not so welcomed though. I have to keep him hidden."

A low growl put the boys on the defensive again. They watched warily as the large black wolf stepped forward to sit beside his master. Whiteblaze growled at the wolf, and Nightshade growled back—concerned about Riona's safety. Ryo and Riona quickly calmed the two animals, and Riona continued her story.

"I have always loved magic. I had hoped to be a great sorceress someday. I all ready knew some simple spells when Sapheem took over our world. I'm not really sure how it happened, but somehow Sapheem learned of my talent in magic. He offered to train me in the dark arts and give me a seat of power beside him. As long as I served him faithfully, he would allow me freedom and power second only to himself. I pondered his offer for a while. I was anxious to learn as much magic as I could. Sapheem had forbidden anyone to use magic except for himself for fear that one might become more powerful and defeat him. I remembered my vow of revenge, and I saw this as an opportunity to defeat him once and for all. I pretended to swear allegiance to Sapheem, and I have been training under him ever since. I am all ready close to being as powerful as he is, but I need help. My people have suffered horribly for decades, and I fear they will not hold out much longer. I can afford to waste no more time. If we do not stop him now, then Earth will suffer the same fate as my world. I beg you to help me save both worlds from Sapheem's evil powers…please!"

The Ronins thought about Riona's story. They could see that she was sincere about her intentions. They knew they had to stop Sapheem from conquering Earth, but…

"What about Rowen?" Sage asked her. "Why does Sapheem want Rowen?"

Riona sighed, her guilt returning. "I'm afraid that Rowen is not doing so well. Sapheem has…he cast a spell that allows him to channel magic through Rowen's mind and body to increase his own. I…I don't think Rowen is strong enough to fight it any more. I'm afraid it won't be easy for you to defeat Sapheem."

"Why is that, Riona?" Ryo asked her. "What is Sapheem planning?"

"Well," Riona hesitated, but they deserved to know the truth. "I'm afraid it isn't good, Ronin Warriors. Now that Sapheem and Rowen are linked…Sapheem will be able to use Rowen's armor. I don't just mean the armor's power either."

The others gasped. "Do you mean Sapheem is able to wear Rowen's armor?" Cye asked.

"Precisely," Riona answered. "And that's not the worst part."

"What could be worse than that?" Kento asked her.

"I'll tell you what's worse," Riona explained seriously. "You won't be able to destroy Sapheem. Because if you do…you'll kill Rowen, too. He will even be able to feel it if you hurt Sapheem."

The Ronin Warriors were horrified. "Are you sure about this, Riona?" Ryo asked.

"Positive," Riona confirmed. "I was there when Sapheem cast the spell. He said it himself. But please don't worry. I'm working on a way to help him."

"How?"

Riona smiled slyly. "Sapheem doesn't know it, but I found his secret room with his most powerful spell books in it. I found the counter spell yesterday, and I've all ready begun to memorize it. But we have to be careful. I can't risk casting the spell while Sapheem is still inside his castle…or it will be the end of Rowen and _me_ as well. Sapheem is planning another attack right now. He's still practicing with his new powers, so be on your guard. I'll send Sharpeyes with a message when I know precisely when he plans to attack."

"All right, Riona. We'll leave Rowen's safety in your hands," Sage told her. "But what do you want _us_ to do?"

"First of all, you must not let Sapheem know about my plans. I can't afford for him to find out too soon. Second, you must do your best to hold him off…even if it means fighting him and causing Rowen some pain. Above all, you must never surrender. Just keep Sapheem distracted, and leave the rest to me. I'll return with Rowen as soon as I can." Riona stood. "I must leave you for now. If I am gone for too long, Sapheem may grow suspicious. I'll contact you again soon. Until next time, Ronin Warriors."

Riona chanted a simple spell, then she, Nightshade, and Sharpeyes all disappeared. The Ronin Warriors were left alone to ponder her words. They still weren't sure if they could trust what Riona had told them.

"Do you think we can trust her, Ryo?" Kento asked.

"We don't have much choice right now, Kento. I could tell that she was being honest with us," Ryo told him.

"Do you think that Sapheem can _really_ use Rowen's armor like she said?" Cye wondered.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Sage said. "Right now, we need to prepare for the worst. I'm sure she meant it when she said the Sapheem would return again. He said so himself. We should be ready."

They all nodded in agreement. They would all have to train harder than ever if they were to succeed in the next battle. Riona's words still haunted their thoughts. If Rowen and Sapheem were really linked, they would have to take great care during the battle. They could only hope that Riona would be true to her words and rescue their friend.


	5. Growing Power

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Thanks for the reviews so far. Once again, I apologize for the delay, but I've had a really hard time deciding what to write. This Chapter will continue to build the tension as Sapheem grows even stronger. Riona will give a few more details about her plan to turn against Sapheem here. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 5: Growing Powers**

Riona finished preparing Rowen's lunch tray in the castle kitchen. Since Sapheem was still busy planning his attack, he put Riona in charge of tending to their prisoner. It was important for Rowen to remain alive in order for Sapheem to use the Armor of Strata. Once the other Ronin Warriors were defeated, Riona was certain the Sapheem would either kill or enslave Rowen. It pained her to think of the young man's fate. She didn't want anyone else to suffer the way her people had. She had to work quickly and carefully if she was going to stop Sapheem.

Riona picked up the tray and made her way to the dungeon. The plate held some dry bread and a few scraps of meat, as well as a glass of water. It wasn't much, but Riona was afraid to give him any more. Besides, it was Sapheem's orders not to give Rowen much food. Otherwise, Rowen might regain enough strength to try and break free. Sapheem was not taking any chances. After a few moments of walking, Riona reached the dungeon. She paused, still quiet, at the door and observed the prisoner. Rowen appeared to be asleep-though he was more likely exhausted. Sapheem had all ready begun to practice with his new powers, leaving Rowen completely drained afterwards. He seemed to grow weaker every day, and Riona feared that Rowen would not survive should Sapheem go into battle.

Riona shook herself from her thoughts. She reminded herself to remain cold and cruel while around Rowen. If Rowen knew she planned to help him, then so would Sapheem, and everything would be ruined. As much as she hated it, she had to treat Rowen as badly as possible in order to continue to fool Sapheem.

"Wake up, Rowen! This is no time for sleep!" she yelled.

Rowen stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up and watched as Riona walked over to him carrying the tray of food. His eyes narrowed. "What do _you_ want?" he snapped. "Has that so-called sorcerer sent you here to torment me?"

Riona humphed in false disdain. "I suggest for _your_ sake that you treat our master with more respect. You should feel honored to be chosen as a vessel for Sapheem's powers. Never the less, Lord Sapheem has charged me with your care while you remain his prisoner. I have brought you something to keep up your strength. Sapheem wishes for you to remain alive and in relatively good health until his plans are complete."

Riona waved her free hand in the air and chanted a strange spell. Rowen was startled and relieved as he felt himself being lowered to the dungeon floor. The chain holding him continued to loosen until Rowen finally touched the floor. Being greatly weakened by Sapheem's spell, Rowen's knees buckled underneath him, and he fell in a heap on the cold stone. Rowen grunted as he struggled to sit up, pushing himself up on his elbows until he was finally upright. Riona knelt before him and placed the tray on the floor.

"Eat quickly and be grateful for this small reprieve. The Great Sapheem is anxious to continue with his plans," Riona ordered coldly as she sat down to observe him. Outwardly, Riona was stone faced and hard, but inside her heart, guilt began to set in and grow.

Rowen said nothing and eagerly began to eat the meager meal. He studied Riona casually as he ate. Despite her outward appearance, he could sense something deeper hidden within her-something far different from her master. Sapheem's evil heart radiated from his eyes and demeanor, but Riona showed something else. Riona's eyes seemed softer and warmer. Rowen wondered if Sapheem was somehow controlling the young girl against her will. The thought left rather quickly, though, since his mind link with Sapheem told him that Riona was serving under her own choice. But why would such a warm and beautiful young woman choose to serve such a cruel and wicked master?

"Just what was your name again?" Rowen asked her suddenly.

"Why does it concern you?" Riona snapped back. "My name is of little importance to a future slave!"

Rowen swallowed a mouthful of food and thought a moment. The answer came to him again. "I believe Sapheem said your name was Riona…didn't he?"

"That's _Lord_ Sapheem to you!" she scolded, then she sat back thoughtfully. Riona allowed her expression to relax slightly. "But, yes. Riona is my name. I have served as Sapheem's apprentice since childhood. He has given me power and privileges that no other has ever received. If _you_ and your _friends_ chose to follow him…perhaps he could offer you a similar deal. It's a shame that a man of your high intelligence can't see the benefits of serving such a powerful and generous master." Riona wasn't sure why that thought popped into her head, but perhaps it would sound more convincing if Sapheem asked her about the conversation later.

Rowen cringed at the suggestion. "Me? Serve that self-absorbed jerk? No thanks. Just because we're connected by his magic doesn't mean I would ever serve him willingly. My friends will find a way to stop him."

"I seriously doubt it, Rowen," Riona countered. "The only way your friends could possibly save you is if they could magically travel to this dimension-which I highly doubt they can. You might as well accept your fate."

Rowen finished his meal and met her eyes. He could swear that there was a glimmer of sadness in them-some deep pain buried within her. "I still don't understand you, Riona."

"What do you mean?" Riona asked, puzzled.

Rowen leaned closer to her. "I can't understand why a beautiful young woman such as yourself would want to serve such a wicked master. You don't seem to be anything like Sapheem at all. You act cold and emotionless, but I really don't think it's in your nature. Just how did you end up as an apprentice to that monster?"

Riona's eyes widened in shock. She quickly caught herself and glared at Rowen. She couldn't appear weak in front of him. It was far too risky.

"How dare you!" she began to yell. "It is an honor to serve Lord Sapheem! He saw my potential in magic and offered to tutor me in the dark arts. I was pleased to be chosen for such a privilege You have a lot of nerve to suggest that I could have even a _sliver_ of compassion for the likes of you!"

To add emphasis to her statement, she waved her hand and chanted another spell. Rowen grunted as he was suddenly jerked upward. Within moments he was hanging taut from the ceiling once again. Riona, who still appeared to be fuming, took the tray and began to storm out of the dungeon. She paused at the door and turned once more to Rowen.

"Perhaps you will learn to appreciate my master and his power after he has destroyed your friends! You have no hope of escaping or being rescued, so deal with it! Lord Sapheem will conquer Earth just as he conquered our world! And _YOU_ will be nothing more than a slave! I'll leave you to ponder your fate. If you _ever_ mention this conversation again, your punishment will be severe!" With those words, Riona stomped out of the dungeon.

* * *

Rowen watched her leave, feeling even more miserable than before. He wished he had approached the issue more delicately. He actually expected her reaction. Despite her anger, Riona's initial shock at his suggestion made Rowen believe that Riona really was a nice person. He could sense it in her-and he could also sense that she had a lot of tragedy in her life. What that tragedy was, he may never know. Rowen hung his head in exhaustion. He was beginning to believe Riona was right about his friends. Rowen hated for anything to happen to them, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Ryo...guys...," he whispered before passing out again.

* * *

Riona continued to fume until she had reached the kitchen again. After replacing the tray, she started to think about what Rowen had said to her. She didn't know how, but Rowen somehow seemed to know her true nature…or at least that she wasn't as mean as she appeared. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Guilt began to take its toll on her heart. It pained her to have to be so cruel to Rowen, but she had no choice. Rowen was linked to Sapheem mentally, so if she allowed herself to slip up, Sapheem would discover her plans, and then she would be finished. Riona couldn't allow herself to grow careless.

She thought about what Rowen had said to her. Despite the fact that she was mistreating him, Rowen still seemed genuinely interested in helping her. What was it he said again? _"I can't understand why a beautiful young woman such as yourself would want to serve such a wicked master."_ Beautiful…Rowen had called her beautiful…and he seemed to feel sorry for her. Riona wasn't sure why Rowen was trying to be nice to her, but it made her feel even worse about the way she was treating him.

"Rowen seems like a great guy…and a handsome one too…I'd never forgive myself if Sapheem forced him into slavery," Riona said to herself. Riona couldn't understand how she could feel this way about a guy she barely knew. She wasn't even sure about _how _she felt. Something about Rowen piqued Riona's interest. She wouldn't mind getting to know more about him and his friends when this was all over.

Riona shook her head. Whatever she was feeling had to be put aside for now. She needed to focus on her plans if she was to save Rowen and help defeat Sapheem once and for all. Riona finished cleaning the dishes and made her way back to her bedroom. She had nearly finished memorizing the counter spell that would free Rowen's mind from Sapheem's. She had to hurry.

* * *

Sapheem, meanwhile, was in his private chambers gloating over his new powers. He watched the other Ronin Warriors in his mirror as they trained for the big fight. He laughed.

"Go ahead and train all you like. It will do you no good once the fight begins!" he taunted the images.

Sapheem had toyed with his new powers briefly, but the time had come to test their full potential. Sapheem closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He began to chant a dark spell as his body glowed a bright blue color.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Rowen was jerked from sleep as a surge of power coursed through his body. He knew that Sapheem was using his powers to tap into his armor's strength. Rowen fought against the spell the best he could, but he was all ready too weak to stop it. His body also began to glow as Rowen felt Sapheem's magic take over his body. He grunted as the spell finally took effect, draining his own powers and giving them to Sapheem. Rowen continued to feel surges as Sapheem's spell consumed him, giving him no chance to rest.

"No...can't...let...Sapheem...win," Rowen mumbled, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Sapheem finished his spell and grinned wickedly as he felt himself growing stronger than ever before. The blue aura surrounding him grew and twisted in a bizarre fashion, molding itself into a solid form. Finally, the glow faded and Sapheem opened his eyes. He turned to his magic mirror, and laughed in delight as he saw his reflection in its surface. Though it seemed like an impossible feat, Sapheem now stood clothed in the Armor of Strata and in complete control of its powers.

"Now to see the full extent of the armor's strength," Sapheem muttered to himself.

Sapheem had gathered more than enough information about the armor from his mind link to Rowen--as well as information about the other Ronin Warriors. Though few knew it, Sapheem was skilled with an assortment of weapons as well as magic. Sapheem took the golden bow into his left hand and an arrow in the other. He magically summoned a target on the far side of the room. He readied the arrow and focused the armor's powers. Within moments, the arrow glowed with energy, ready for an attack.

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

Sapheem released the arrow, sending a blast of energy straight into the target. The target decintigrated into oblivion the instant the arrow hit. Sapheem's grin broadened. Now that he was in complete control of Rowen's Armor of Strata, he could defeat the remaining warriors with ease and secure his rightful place as ruler of Earth. Sapheem dismissed the armor and soon stood clothed once more in his robes.

"Now my preparations are complete," Sapheem gloated. "I will return to Earth tomorrow and challenge the Ronin Warriors to a battle. Once I call upon the Armor of Strata, there will be nothing those fools can do to stop me! Earth shall be mine...and those boys shall become my slaves! With the power of all five Ronin Warriors added to my own, NO ONE will dare to challenge me!"

He laughed wickedly for the victory he felt was so near. In that instant, a sudden stray thought passed through his mind. He stopped laughing immediately as thoughts from Rowen's mind became known to him. Sapheem relived the conversation between Rowen and Riona when she had brought him his meal--and something disturbed him. Rowen somehow seemed to believe that Riona was a kind and compassionate woman...far unlike himself. He was pleased to learn of Riona's harsh reaction to Rowen's suggestion, but the thought still lingered.

Ever since he had taken her in as an apprentice, Riona had proven herself to be skilled in the ways of magic--almost as skilled as Sapheem. She had always served him faithfully, but Sapheem still found her too soft. He had lectured her sternly, warning her to be ruthless and cruel. Compassion was for the weak, and emotions were of little use to a powerful mage. She took the lectures silently, and she followed his orders without question. Still, Rowen had suggested that Riona was acting out of her nature, and that she was wrong to follow such a wicked master. Sapheem was not pleased by this. If this continued, Riona might actually be swayed by their prisoners kindness. Sapheem was confident that Riona wasn't powerful enough to defeat him, but the mage was never one to take chances. A betrayal could complicate and delay his plans, and Sapheem could possibly lose the opportunity to strike.

Sapheem paced his chambers. He needed to address this problem right away. Despite Riona's apparent loyalty, he could not risk her views being swayed by Rowen's insistence. He would summon her to his chambers for a private meeting. Sapheem had to be certain that the young woman was firm in her loyalties to him. He would confront her about the conversation, and warn against future talks. Above all, Sapheem would order her to avoid all unnecessary contact with the prisoner--with the only exception being for meals. The less time Riona spent with Rowen, the less likely of a betrayal.

Sapheem ceased his pacing and walked over to his viewing bowl. He focused his powers on the liquid, and his call was promptly answered.

"Yes, Lord Sapheem. What is it you wish of me?" Riona asked with a respectful bow.

"Riona, I need you to report to my chambers at once. There is something very important that must be discussed at once," he ordered.

"Of course, master. I shall be there promptly as you order."

The image faded and Sapheem walked away, still pondering the current situation. "We shall see," he muttered under his breath. "We shall see where your true loyalties lie."

* * *

Anyone still reading this? Hope I didn't lose anyone from the lack of action. There will be one more chapter before the first battle between Sapheem and the Ronin Warriors. I'll try not to kill you with the suspense, but I've been thinking about this for a while, and I like the way it is going. Please read and review. I have promised to never leave a story unfinished, but your comments help determine how soon I update. Not to mention writer's block, planning a wedding, and World of Warcraft. Sigh... Anyway, I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter or two. Thanks for the feedback so far. If you have any suggestions that might help improve my writing, I am more than willing to listen. Next chapter coming soon. I promise. 


	6. Final Preparations

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. The next chapter will start the first big battle between Sapheem and the Ronin Warriors. In the meantime, Riona is planning on how to rescue Rowen. The battle scene and rescue will take up the next two chapters. Please read and review.

**Chapter 6: Final Preparations**

Riona made her way nervously to Sapheem's chambers. She had anticipated this meeting, and she knew she would have to convince Sapheem of her "loyalty" to him. The time had not yet come to reveal her true intentions. Riona braced herself for the possibility that Sapheem had all ready learned of her plans. She calmed down and reminded herself to keep her mind clear of all thoughts pertaining to her plans lest Sapheem use a mind-reading spell to test her. She put on a straight face and entered her master's chambers. She found him waiting for her by his magic mirror. He wore a somber expression on his face, and Riona knew her suspicions were correct.

"You summoned me, master?" she asked with a low bow.

"Indeed, Riona," Sapheem answered. "Please…come closer."

Riona cautiously approached her master and cleared her mind to better focus on his words. She knelt before him respectfully, reminding herself of his power.

"My plans for conquering Earth are nearing completion, my apprentice," Sapheem began. "Early tomorrow I plan to attack the Ronin Warriors and defeat them once and for all using the power of the Armor of Strata. However, there is one thing bothering me about our prisoner."

"What troubles you, my lord?" Riona asked, though she all ready knew.

Sapheem leaned closer and frowned thoughtfully. "It seems that Rowen believes that you are not as cruel as you act. I am well aware of your conversation with him earlier. I know he suggested that you are wrong to follow me, and that cruelty is not in your nature. You were wise to scold him and leave immediately following the suggestion, but our "guest" seems unconvinced."

He walked past her a little ways, studying her carefully. He continued, "I am well pleased by your faithful service these many years, but I fear that you are too prone to fall under suggestion. I do not wish for Rowen's kindness to sway your loyalty to me. This mission is far too important for such delays. You are aware of this?"

Riona bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Yes, Lord Sapheem. I know how important it is for you to conquer Earth. I assure you that my views shall not be influenced by that fool's suggestions. I cannot even fathom why he harbors such a fantasy. My only wish is to serve you, master."

Sapheem was quiet for a moment, pondering her answer. He walked around her until he was once again facing her. He leaned forward to study her face. Riona dared not meet his gaze, but she turned her face toward his and opened her eyes—keeping her gaze chest-level. Sapheem had long stressed the importance of not making eye-contact with a superior.

Finally, Sapheem stood upright again and stepped back, satisfied. He smirked slightly. "See that you remember your words, Riona. Your loyalty is firm, but I would strongly advise against future such talks with the prisoner. All unnecessary contact is to be avoided. I do not wish to take the chance that Rowen's kindness will have an influence on your views. I still trust you will his care, but you shall have no contact with him except for meals. Above all, you shall not have any further conversations with the prisoner unless needed to wake him from sleep. Are my orders clear?"

Riona bowed low with respect. "Yes, my master. I understand your request, and I will obey you every word."

Sapheem gave a short nod. "Excellent. I will attack first thing tomorrow, so I need for you to remain here and watch over the affairs of the kingdom. Be sure to guard our prisoner well. I am depending on your cooperation for my plans to be a success. You are dismissed. Return to your studies at once."

"As you wish, my lord," Riona replied with a final bow. She rose slowly and left his chambers.

Sapheem watched her leave, pleased with his findings. His apprentice still appeared firm in her duties, and he was certain that she would obey him. He would know otherwise, of course. Banishing any further thoughts from his mind, Sapheem returned to his battle plans. He left his mirror and returned to his study. Everything had to go smoothly the next day.

* * *

Riona returned to her room quickly. Once she was safely inside, she gave a large sigh of relief. That had been a close call. She was almost certain that Sapheem had discovered her plans. Thankfully, he believed that she was truly loyal to him and dismissed her. She knew that it probably _was_ a good idea to avoid talking to Rowen for now. He might learn of her intentions to rescue him, and then Sapheem would certainly put a stop to it.

Now Riona had a bigger concern. Sapheem had told her that he planned to attack the next day. She had promised to inform the Ronin Warriors when to expect Sapheem to reappear. She intended to keep her promise. Riona sat at her desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. She wrote a simple message that would warn the Ronins to be prepared. When she finished, Riona rolled up the message and tied it with a string.

"Sharpeyes, come quickly. I have an important task for you." Within moments, the hawk was perching on her shoulder. Riona tied the message to the hawk's leg and summoned a small portal to Earth.

"Take this note to the Ronin Warriors, my friend. Then return to me quickly. We don't want Sapheem to find out."

Sharpeyes screeched and flew through the portal. Riona closed it after him. It was dangerous to leave the portal open for a long time. She would know when to bring Sharpeyes back. Riona pulled out the spell book containing the counter spell and continued her studies. The time to strike was near…

* * *

Ryo wiped the sweat from his brow as he entered the mansion. They had just finished another tough training session to prepare for the upcoming battle. He still had no idea when the battle would be, but he was growing restless. It had been nearly a week since Rowen's abduction, and there had been no word on his condition. Riona had promised to let them know when Sapheem planned to attack, but so far they had heard nothing. Ryo was still doubtful about the young woman's motive for helping them. She seemed like a nice young woman, but she _was_ Sapheem's apprentice. Could she really be trusted?

Ryo walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. He sighed heavily. So much had happened in the past couple of weeks. It was a little overwhelming. Sage, Cye, and Kento soon joined him in the living room. Mia and Yulie came in, too. They were all anxious about their friend.

"Man, I hate waiting around like this," Kento said. "We've been training for days now, and that Sapheem _still_ hasn't returned. How do we know he's even comin' at all?"

"Easy, Kento," Sage told him. "I'm sure Sapheem will strike soon. He promised to come back after our armors—and since when has an enemy promised that and not followed through? Besides, he wouldn't have kidnapped Rowen if he didn't plan on returning."

"Yeah, I know," Kento mumbled. "I just hate not knowing what's going on."

"We all feel that way, Kento," Cye spoke up, "but there's nothing more we can do. That girl Riona said that she would let us know when Sapheem planned to attack. Until then, all we can do is prepare for the worst."

"Do ya think that girl will really help Rowen?" Yulie asked. The warriors had all ready told him and Mia about the conversation with Riona.

"I don't know, Yulie," Mia answered. "We still don't know if she was telling us the truth or not."

A tapping noise at the window drew everyone's attention. They all turned and were startled to see Sharpeyes sitting on the windowsill. He was tapping on the glass with his beak, wanting to come inside. He screeched at the group when he knew he had their attention.

"Hey, it's that girl's hawk," Kento said.

"Maybe Riona sent us a message after all," Sage added.

Mia walked over and opened the window. Sharpeyes instantly flew inside and landed on the table in the middle of the room. Ryo noticed a rather large roll of paper tied to its leg.

"Hey, he's got a note," Ryo told the group. Sharpeyes turned and flew up onto Ryo's shoulder. He held out his leg to the surprised boy, offering the letter to him. Ryo quickly untied the note, and Sharpeyes left his shoulder. Almost as quickly as he had appeared, Sharpeyes flew back out the window and disappeared—his task complete.

"What's it say, Ryo?" Yulie asked as Ryo unrolled the message.

The others all gathered around and Ryo began to read:

"Ronin Warriors, I apologize for the delay, but I have some very important news for you. I just learned that Sapheem plans to launch his attack early tomorrow. I promised to inform you of his movements, and I am keeping my promise. Remember not to let Sapheem know that I have been helping you. Just keep him busy and fight your hardest. Signed, Riona. P.S. Please don't worry about Rowen. I promise to free him tomorrow and bring him back to his home."

"Looks like she was telling us the truth after all," Cye said.

"You're right, Cye. She's risking a lot to get us this information. I'd say that proves that she really wants to help. Be on guard tonight, team. If this note is correct, Sapheem plans to attack tomorrow. We need to be ready…but we can't let the sorcerer know we're expecting him. Otherwise, Riona won't be able to rescue Rowen. Remember our promise. It's time we took Sapheem down once and for all!"

The others nodded in agreement. They would be ready for Sapheem's attack. They only hoped that Riona would be able to save Rowen in time. The battle they had been training for was finally near…

* * *

Riona put away her spell book and dabbed her face with a nearby cloth. She had finally finished it. The counter spell to free Rowen was finally committed to her memory. She opened another small portal, and Sharpeyes flew in. He landed on her shoulder as she dismissed the portal.

"Good work, Sharpeyes," she told the bird as she stroked its feathers. "Our years of hard work under Sapheem is finally gonna pay off. Tomorrow, after Sapheem leaves, we can finally put our plans into motion."

Sharpeyes screeched in agreement and flew off to rest. Riona put away her spell book and started packing. Once Sapheem was in battle, he would be too distracted to stop her. She smiled to herself. The time had finally come for her long-awaited revenge. Sapheem would never see it coming.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, but I like to break up the action to make it easier to understand. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to leave feedback on my writing. Next chapter coming soon. 


	7. Proposal?

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. This will begin the confrontation between the Ronin Warriors and Sapheem. Riona will finally put her plans into action during the battle. Please read and review.

**Chapter 7: Proposal?**

Riona woke early the next morning, still anxious about the battle. She only hoped that the Ronin Warriors would be able to hold Sapheem off long enough for her to free Rowen. She knew that the boys would keep their promise to help her. After all, their world was in danger, and they would do whatever it took to protect it. Her bags were packed and hidden in her closet. She planned on leaving with Rowen and not returning until Sapheem was defeated. She knew another powerful spell that would help the Ronins fight against Sapheem, but she also knew that Sapheem would not go down easy.

Riona rose and changed out of her nightclothes. After putting on her apprentice robes, she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Sapheem had no direct servants besides herself. He trusted no one but her to cook and clean for him. Riona held many duties as Sapheem's apprentice, though he promised her duties would change once Earth was under his control. A seat of power was certainly tempting—even for Riona—but she would not accept such power at the cost of her people's freedom and happiness. Riona honestly had no desire to rule. She had neither the skills nor the experience to rule a kingdom. Sapheem was a dictator, and Riona wanted no part of such a practice. Once her people were free, they could choose another king for themselves--someone kind and compassionate who would look after their needs. Riona wanted no part of it.

Riona quickly prepared breakfast for herself and Sapheem. She had just finished laying out the table when Sapheem entered. He smiled wickedly and sat down to eat.

"A fine meal as always, my student. I am well pleased."

Riona bowed respectfully. "Thank you, my lord. I knew you would want a hardy meal before your great victory. Food is essential to keep your thoughts clear and focused, and it makes your body strong. I know that you will not fail in your ambitions."

"Well said, Riona. Your faithful service pleases me...just remember my words regarding our prisoner," Sapheem cautioned once more. "He will have no meal this morning since I plan to leave for Earth directly after breakfast."

"As you command, Lord Sapheem," Riona replied. She sat at the far end of the table as they ate in silence. No one was allowed to sit close to Sapheem—especially a pupil. Though Riona was still given privileges that no one else was allowed, there were certain rules that had to be followed.

Sapheem continued to study Riona as they ate. He thought back to when he had first taken her in under his service. She had been but a small child back then, awkward and unsure of herself. Now, she was a confident sorceress, faithful in her duties, and anxious to learn even more. Sapheem had to admit that she had become quite beautiful—far more attractive than most women he had seen. Even with all his power, ruling a kingdom was still a burden. Perhaps he needed someone to share that burden with him...

Soon, the meal was finished and Sapheem stood. "The time has come for my long awaited plans to begin. Please...walk with me, Riona."

Riona stood and bowed once more. "Yes, master. I shall follow your every word."

They walked down the long hallway toward Sapheem's study. All the while, Sapheem continued to ponder the situation. Sapheem never truly understood what it meant to fall in love, and his evil heart could never understand true love. He had always dismissed any feelings as weakness, but, perhaps, even emotions had their purpose, tool.

Sapheem soon began to wonder about the possibility of taking a wife. She would still be subject to his every whim, of course, but having someone to ease the burden of ruling a kingdom would make it worthy of consideration. Riona had proven herself as highly talented in the ways of magic--perhaps as talented as he himself. He could expect no less than perfection from a potential mate. Sapheem had promised Riona greater power to help keep her loyal to him, but perhaps that wouldn't be a lie after all. As his wife, Riona would have greater privileges—and greater responsibilities toward him. Ruling two worlds would be a burden, but maybe he could make her joint ruler in decision-making regarding his new territory.

Riona continued to walk silently behind him. Sapheem slowed his pace and turned slightly toward her. "Riona, I wish for you to walk beside of me for a moment."

Riona nodded silently. She moved up beside of her master, wondering about his change in behavior. Sapheem had never asked her to walk beside him before. What could he be thinking?

"I know I've never asked this of you before," Sapheem began, sensing her confusion, "but I've been thinking lately about the burden that accompanies my rule."

"Burden, master?" Riona asked. "What burden is that?"

Sapheem stopped and sighed heavily. "Ruling a kingdom through magic powers is not so simple as many would believe. It is a constant battle to remain supreme. One must stop riots, execute potential threats, but at the same time, make sure there are enough servants alive to do you bidding. It is a constant headache to deal with these people…one that will most likely become worse after I've conquered Earth." He paused and turned to her. "You, my loyal pupil, are the only one I trust. You have become a fine sorceress thanks to my tutelage, and you are much more confident with your talents than when you first arrived. I can't help but notice how you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman—with skills nearly equal to my own."

Riona blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, master. I am only great because of your teachings. But what do my accomplishments have to do with your burden? I am but a lowly servant."

Sapheem smiled at her. "For now perhaps, but I recall having promised to elevate you to a higher position of power. You have learned enough from me to study further on your own, and I am pleased by your progress." He leaned closer to Riona, making her feel nervous. "The point I'm trying to make, Riona, is that you have proven your worth to me…and I wish to make you my wife."

Riona's eyes widened in surprise. This was the last thing she had expected from Sapheem. Perhaps she had done too good of a job convincing the mage of her loyalty and skills. In light of her impending betrayal, Riona never imagined that Sapheem would take a greater interest in her.

"Me, master? You wish for me to become your wife? But…why me?"

Sapheem chuckled and stood upright again. "Perhaps it is a bit forward, but I've made my decision. If I am to take a wife, she must be loyal and true only to me. She must also possess a power second only to myself. You have proven to be the perfect candidate…despite the fact that you are my apprentice. I understand that this is sudden, so I will allow you time to ponder my offer during the battle. You can give me your answer after I have defeated the Ronin Warriors."

"Yes…I will consider your words very carefully. I…I am honored by your offer…but I will wait until after the battle to decide," Riona stuttered. She could think of no better response. She had no intention of outright refusing Sapheem's proposal, but she also had no desire to become his wife.

They continued down the hall in silence as Sapheem's words began to sink in. The weight of what could happen pressed upon Riona's mind and heart. But she would remain firm in her goals. Riona had promised to avenge her people…and to save Rowen. She couldn't back down now.

Sapheem and Riona soon entered the main study that contained the magic mirror. Sapheem stopped before the mirror and turned once more to Riona. "You will be able to monitor the battle from here, my dear. Just remember to keep an eye on our prisoner. Perhaps after I am victorious and you are my queen, I will make him your personal servant. It would be a fitting punishment for him after his words to you before. I shall return soon. Take my words into careful consideration, and remember that I do not make such offers to just anyone."

"Yes, my lord," Riona answered.

Sapheem summoned a portal that would take him to Earth. With an evil smile on his face, he stepped through the portal and disappeared. Riona closed the portal after him. Once she was certain he was gone, Riona gave a huge sigh of relief. She quickly made her way back to her bedroom to prepare for her departure.

"I can't believe Sapheem asked me to be his wife!" Riona said aloud. "Imagine! Me...the wife of that arrogant, pompous oaf! Never in a million years!"

She called Nightshade and Sharpeyes to join her as she gathered her bags. "We must work quickly, my friends," Riona told them. "Once Sapheem is fully involved with the battle, we must hurry to free Rowen from his spell. We will have to leave for Earth immediately afterwards lest Sapheem catches us."

The two animals nodded in agreement. Riona began to load her few bags onto Nightshade's back. After everything was prepared, she took one last look at the counter spell to be certain that she had it thoroughly memorized. Satisfied, Riona placed the spell book in her bag.

"We need to return to the mirror and watch the battle carefully. When Sapheem is thoroughly distracted, we strike!"

The three friends hurried back to the mirror to watch Sapheem's movements. Their timing had to be perfect if they're plan was to succeed. They couldn't afford to lose now...

* * *

The Ronins were just finishing breakfast themselves as they waited for the impending attack. The still weren't sure if they could trust Riona's letter, but it was the only real advantage they had. Ryo walked over to the window and gazed out at the scenery.

"Well, today's the day," Sage spoke. "Riona's letter said that Sapheem planed to attack today."

"I'm still not so sure we can trust her," Kento said. "I mean, how do we know that she'll really do what she says?"

"Right now, there's nothing else to go on. We'll just have to hope that Riona was telling the truth," Sage answered him.

"I believe Riona," Cye began. "She wouldn't risk telling us about Sapheem's attack unless she truly wanted to help us."

"I agree with Cye," Ryo added as he continued to stare outside. "Just remember not to let Sapheem know that she's helping us. Riona's the only one who can save Rowen."

A loud clap of lightning interrupted everyone's thoughts. The sky darkened and the clouds pulsed with an evil energy. The Ronins were instantly on their feet and in their sub-armor. They all ran outside to see the lake flashing with many different colors.

"That's our cue. Time to show Sapheem what the Ronin Warriors are made of!" Kento cheered.

"Whiteblaze!" Ryo called. The tiger appeared quickly by his master's side. "Whiteblaze, I want you to stay here at the house and protect Mia and Yulie, OK?" Whiteblaze growled and ran back into the house as the four boys ran to the lake to confront their enemy. They reached the water's edge and searched for the sorcerer. No one appeared to be close, but they could feel a powerful, evil energy all around them.

"Careful, guys," Sage cautioned. "He could be anywhere waiting to strike. Stay alert."

"All right, Sapheem!" Ryo shouted, "We know it's you! Show yourself, you coward!"

Evil laughter rang through the air as a dark form began to materialize before them. "Coward, eh? We'll see who the coward is, young man!" Within moments, Sapheem stood before them. He stood in the middle of the lake, just inches above the water, wearing a cocky smile.

Ryo's eyes narrowed angrily. "So, you've finally decided to face us, huh? It's about time you showed your ugly face. What have you done with Rowen, you fiend?"

Sapheem's grin broadened. "My, my, aren't we cocky? Your friend is safe...for now. He now sits deep within my dungeon. Observe!"

Sapheem began to chant a powerful spell as a small mirror-like portal appeared before the Ronins. An image began to appear within it, and the Ronins stared in shock at the sight before them. Rowen still hung securely in his cell, unconscious and looking worse than the others had ever seen him."

"Rowen!" Cye said.

"You devil! What have done to our friend!" Kento demanded angrily.

Sapheem laughed. "You fools! Your friend has given me more power than you could possibly comprehend! You see, my magic has bound his mind and body to mine...allowing me to use his power like this!"

He chanted another spell as a blue aura formed around him. The Ronins were horrified as they watched Rowen jerk awake and cry out in pain—his body surrounded by the same blue aura. After a few moments, Sapheem stood clothed in the Armor of Strata. There was a collective gasp from the four boys.

"Aw, no way!" Ryo gasped.

"How! How can he use the Armor of Strata like that!" Sage asked, equally in shock.

"Oh it gets much worse for you, Ronin Warriors, as you'll soon see. Prepare for battle!"

"You're on! Ronin Warriors, to arms!" Ryo began. "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Armor of the Halo! Dao Chi!"

"Armor of the Torrent! Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

The four warriors quickly transformed into their armors and stood ready as Sapheem moved to lakeshore to battle. The mage was confident of his skills, and he was certain that the warriors would surrender once they realized the extent of his link with Rowen.

"Come on, then! If it's a fight you want then you'll get it!" Cye said.

Sapheem chuckled. "Fools! This fight is over before it has even begun! You won't be able to lay a finger on me!"

"Well see about that!" Kento returned as he charged the mage. He swung his staff hard at Sapheem as the mage jumped backwards to dodge the attack. The blade on the end of Kento's staff barely grazed the front of the armor, but its effect was shocking. A cry of pain brought the warriors' attention back to Rowen's image as their friend suddenly appeared to be in great pain.

"What!" Kento asked in astonishment.

_It looks like Riona was right about Sapheem's mind link with Rowen, _Ryo thought miserably—though he dare not speak his thoughts aloud.

"It looks like Rowen felt the attack, too," Sage said.

Sapheem's wicked smile broadened. "Indeed he did, young fools. So long as I am linked to Rowen, you cannot harm me. But _I_ can harm _you_!" With that, Sapheem fired a blast of energy at Kento. Kento grunted as he was slammed backwards into a nearby tree—smashing through it on impact.

"You coward!" Sage taunted. "How dare you try to use our friend against us! No matter what hold you have over him, we _will_ defeat you!"

"Don't be so certain of that!" Sapheem returned as he dismissed the image. "If you truly wish to save your friend then you will stand down. Your attacks are useless against me so long as I am wearing the Armor of Strata. Rowen will feel every blow that hits me—though he will feel the brunt of the pain. And one more thing I should mention...if you destroy me, your friend dies as well. You might as well surrender—unless you want to be responsible for Rowen's death!"

The Ronin Warriors were both stunned at furious at Sapheem's words. So, Riona had been right after all...but what could they do? The boys remembered Riona's words to them and resolved to fight till the end. All they had to do was keep Sapheem distracted...and take care not to destroy him.

_I'm sorry, Rowen,_ Ryo thought, _but we can't let Sapheem conquer Earth. I hope you can hang in there._

"Sapheem, we will never surrender to the likes of you!" Ryo spoke aloud. "If you want to conquer Earth, you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way...by defeating us in battle!"

"Yeah, there's no way I'm giving up without a fight!" Kento cheered.

"We won't let you get away with what you've done to our friend! Prepare to defend yourself, you wicked old snake!" Sage spat angrily.

"Your cheap tricks won't work on us, mate! Bring it on!" Cye yelled.

Sapheem humphed. "Very well, but I warn you, you shall find it a hard battle against me. It you are so willing to throw away your friend's life so blatantly, then so be it!"

The warriors readied themselves for battle. They still weren't sure about how they could fight the powerful mage while he was connected to Rowen, but they had no choice. If Riona could save Rowen, then they had to do their best to keep Sapheem occupied. It was their only hope for victory.


	8. Rescue

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Finally, I'll be bringing Rowen back into the picture after a long reprieve. Riona will finally put her plans into action during the battle. Please read and review.

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

Sweat formed on Rowen's brow as he struggled against Sapheem's power. The battle for Earth had finally begun, and Rowen was determined to do all he could to help his friends win...even if it cost him his life. Rowen grunted and groaned as the constant surge of magically energy sent waves of pain and exhaustion throughout his body.

"Guys…no…can't…let…Sapheem…win!" he managed to grind out through gritted teeth.

There was an especially large surge of power, and Rowen's body jerked in reaction as sharp pain pierced him right to the core. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it, but he had to try. He prayed that his friends could stop the evil sorcerer and free him from the mage's spell.

"Don't…give…up…guys," he whispered.

* * *

Ryo dodged aside just as an arrow whizzed by his head. The battle was now in full force as the Ronin Warriors desperately tried to develop a plan of action. They kept their attacks at a minimum for fear of harming Rowen, but they fought back as best they could. Ryo reminded himself of Riona's promise—all they had to do was keep Sapheem occupied long enough for her to free Rowen. But that task was not as easy as would be expected. Unlike the Ronins, the wicked mage was not holding anything back. Rather, he was using the full extent of his powers and the powers of the Armor of Strata to give the warriors a hard time of it. Ryo didn't expect the mage to be so skilled with hand-to-hand combat.

_Hang in there, Rowen._ Ryo thought silently. _We're gonna get you out…somehow._

"What's the matter, Ronin Warriors?" Sapheem taunted. "Afraid of unleashing you're full powers? I'm afraid if you don't fight any better than you are, this battle will soon be over."

"In your dreams, you demon!" Kento countered as he locked weapons with the mage. He slammed him hard, sending him flying backwards into a tree. He winced inwardly at the knowledge that he was also hurting his friend. _Sorry, Rowen, but I'm not letting this guy win._

"Don't count on winning this battle so easily, Sapheem," Sage shouted. "You may be using Rowen's power, but that's not going to stop us from defeating you."

Sapheem picked himself up and shook off Kento's blow. He turned to face the warriors once more and flashed his usual cocky grin. "We shall see…Arrow Shock Wave!"

Sapheem suddenly charged up the armor's ultimate attack. The warriors were so stunned at this new knowledge that they had no time to prepare themselves. Sapheem released the arrow, sending a powerful blast of energy straight into the group of warriors. The boys screamed in pain as they were thrown back from the impact of Sapheem's attack.

Sapheem's evil laughter rang through the air as the Ronin Warriors struggled to get back on their feet. "How does it feel to know that your friend's armor will be your destruction? You might as well surrender now. You will not destroy me so long as I am linked with Rowen. You are only putting your own lives in danger by not fighting to your full extend. If you surrender now, I may consider sparing your lives and making you my personal servants!"

"The Ronin Warriors never surrender!" Cye answered defiantly.

"Yeah, there's no way I'll ever serve a slime ball like you!" Kento added.

"Full power or not, we will defeat you, Sapheem…and make you pay for hurting our friend!" Sage challenged.

Ryo grunted and stood to his feet as the others quickly gathered around him. "You may control the Armor of Strata, but it will take far more to defeat us than you cheap tricks. You will never conquer Earth so long as the Ronin Warriors stand against you."

Sapheem growled angrily. This battle was not going exactly like he had expected. He had been confident that the warriors would surrender rather than risk the life of their fellow warrior. It mattered little to the mage. He was still confident that his powers were far greater than theirs. If they wished to die fighting rather than become slaves, then so be it.

* * *

Riona continued to watch the battle with interest. The Ronin Warriors were not doing very well against Sapheem. She knew that as long as they held back the full power of their armor, Sapheem would easily defeat them. It was now or never.

"Come on, you two…it's time to put our plans into action. We have to save Rowen and stop Sapheem…NOW!"

Nightshade yipped in response and Sharpeyes screeched eagerly. Riona ran from the mirror room and hurried to the dungeon. Her pets followed closely behind. She ran over the counter-spell in her head once more. She was ready…and Sapheem was going to pay for all the pain he had caused.

* * *

Sapheem continued to face down the Ronin Warriors. He smirked once more. "Very well. It matters little to me if you four would choose death rather than slavery. But I warn you, your deaths shall be far from painless. I WILL conquer this world and all who life here…including your little friends hiding in the house."

"Leave Yulie and Mia out of this!" Ryo shouted. "Enough of this talking, Sapheem. Fight us now!"

Ryo angrily charged the mage, taking a large leap into the air and bringing his swords above his head. Sapheem fired an arrow at him, but Ryo easily blocked it. Sapheem brought the golden bow up just in time to block Ryo's swords.

"My, my, Wildfire. Aren't we testy today? You really should control your anger better."

Sapheem began to glow again as he summoned his powers. Ryo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt himself lifted of the ground. The other Ronin Warriors watched in amazement as their leader was suddenly flung through the air and landed hard several feet away.

"Ryo!" they all called.

Ryo struggled to sit up despite the pain shooting through his body. He was determined to make Sapheem pay for what he had done. He remembered his promise, and decided that he really should control his anger better. If he let his temper get the better of him, then he may accidentally destroy Sapheem…and Rowen as well.

"Why…you…" he grunted.

"Get it together, Ryo," Sage said. "We have to work as a team if we ever want to end this."

"How about I save you all the trouble and end this myself?" Sapheem interrupted. He put away the bow and began to channel a powerful spell. The Armor of Strata glowed brightly and the sky grew darker.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys," Ryo told the others quietly as they gathered around him. "I don't know if we can keep this up much longer."

"It may take a miracle to get us out of this mess," Sage agreed quietly.

Everyone's thoughts turned to Riona and Rowen. She was their only hope of stopping this fiend. But if she didn't interfere soon, it may very well be over.

* * *

Rowen continued in vain to fight against Sapheem's power. He could sense that his friends were in grave danger, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sapheem was channeling even greater power through his body—so much power that Rowen was quickly losing his strength. He was so busy with his fight that he didn't even see or hear Riona and the animals enter the dungeon.

Riona ran closer to Rowen and watched him with great worry. She knew that Sapheem's power was growing…and Rowen would not last much longer. She was pleased that Rowen hadn't noticed her yet. His eyes were closed tightly in concentration. She had to act quickly before Sapheem realized her plans.

Riona closed her eyes and began to chant the counter-spell that would free Rowen from Sapheem's grasp. Her amulet began to glow with energy. Soon her entire body was surrounded by a bright gold light.

Rowen sensed her power nearby and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Riona standing by him—apparently deep in spell-casting. Her hawk sat on the back of a huge black wolf that was standing beside her. He didn't remember seeing the wolf before.

_What is she doing?_ Rowen thought to himself. _Is she trying to help Sapheem…or maybe she's trying to help me?_

Rowen soon learned the answer as Riona finished the spell. The gold aura around her body shifted and surrounded Rowen's body—fighting against the blue glow all ready around him. Rowen expected the pain to grow worse…but instead the pain seemed to weaken and disappear. He slowly felt his strength returning to his body…and his link with Sapheem seemed to be weakening. All at once, Rowen knew what Riona had done…the counter-spell…she had somehow learned and cast the counter-spell that Sapheem had mentioned before. Relief and gratitude filled his mind. He would soon be free…

* * *

Sapheem laughed evilly as the Ronins waited in tense anticipation of what the mage was planning for them. Suddenly Sapheem stopped in mid-casting and lurched forward. He clutched his head as an intense pain swept through his mind. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees in the dust before the startled warriors.

"What the heck is going on!" Kento asked.

"Sapheem acts like his in pain," Sage replied, equally astonished.

"But how did this happen?" Cye wondered.

"Riona…" Ryo whispered. "It has to be."

They continued to stare as the Armor of Strata began pulsing with energy. As suddenly as it had begun, the armor's glow intensified—and then the armor disappeared, leaving Sapheem back in his robes.

The mage continued to hold his head, desperately trying to will the pain away. He felt his powers die away…back to what they had been before. But, how! He couldn't think straight…the pain was too much.

* * *

The golden light around Rowen continued to pulse briefly as the spell completed its purpose. Riona chanted the spell that lowered the chains holding Rowen. He collapsed on the floor…still exhausted from the battle. He could feel that his armor was back to normal—he was freed from Sapheem's grasp. He sat up weakly as Riona quickly knelt beside of him. Rowen looked up to meet her gaze…and was surprised at the emotions he saw stirring there. He could see Riona's concern for him…and the guilt of her previous actions.

"Rowen," she asked him, never breaking eye contact, "are you all right? Can you stand?" She quickly unlocked the chains on his hands and feet with another small spell.

"I…I'm not sure. I'll…try," Rowen answered weakly. He struggled to stand, knees shaking. Riona helped him off of the floor, letting him apply most of his weight on her body.

"Come on…we have to get out of here before Sapheem returns and finds us." Riona urged. "We can ride on my wolf, Nightshade. Here, boy."

The wolf trotted over to them and Riona helped Rowen onto his back. She climbed in front of him as Sharpeyes moved to her shoulder.

"Riona…thank you." Rowen whispered as he leaned against her back. "I knew…that you weren't like Sapheem."

"Shh…enough talking," Riona calmed him. "I'll explain everything later. Just hold on tight. It's time for you to go home."

Riona quickly summoned a portal to Earth, and Nightshade jumped through. She closed the portal behind them, and then looked around to get her bearings.

"Let's see," she wondered aloud, "The house should be…"

"That way," Rowen pointed over her shoulder. "Straight ahead…you can't miss it."

"If you say so, Rowen. Let's go Nightshade."

The wolf barked and started running in the direction Rowen had indicated.

* * *

Sapheem's thoughts soon began to clear as the pain gradually subsided. He looked up to see the Ronins approaching him cautiously but deliberately. This was starting to look bad for him. He still was unsure of what had happened. He tried to reconnect with his prisoner…to call upon the Armor of Strata again…but he could no longer sense its power. The connection had been broken, but how?

"Looks like you're all talk after all, Sapheem," Ryo taunted him. "You don't control the power of the Armor of Strata anymore…and that means we don't have to hold back."

_Uh, oh,_ Sapheem thought with dread. He was fully aware of the Ronins' power…and in his current condition, he had little hope of resisting a full-blown attack. He had to fall back and regroup.

"This has only been the first round, Ronin Warriors…but mark my words, I shall return to destroy you once and for all!"

He waved his hand causing a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the four young men. While they were disoriented, Sapheem quickly used his powers to teleport away from the battlegrounds and back to his own dimension. The light faded, and the warriors saw that Sapheem was gone.

"Awww man, he got away!" Kento whined.

"Yeah but he'll be back. You can count on that," Sage said.

Ryo turned back toward the house. "Let's head back and make sure Yulie and Mia are ok. If we're lucky, we'll see Riona and Rowen again really soon. I have a feeling that she's responsible for what happened."

The others nodded in agreement. They all dismissed their armors and returned to the house. They could only hope to see their friend again soon.

* * *

Riona and Rowen continued to race through the forest toward the mansion. Rowen shook his head, the breeze helping to clear his senses. He studied Riona's face carefully. She was definitely softer than before. He was certain that her brash treatment of him before had been to fool Sapheem…but he had to know.

"Riona?" he began.

"Yes, Rowen?"

"Why? Why did you help me? I always suspected that you were kind at heart…but why?"

Riona didn't answer right away. She had expected this, but that didn't make it any easier for her to tell him the truth.

"Well…I had to stop Sapheem…before he destroyed your world like he did mine. And…I promised your friends I would help you. I met with them earlier…and I warned them before Sapheem attacked this morning. I…I couldn't bear to see you in such pain." She looked down sadly, a few tears starting to form in her eyes. "I…I'm so very sorry for treating you so badly, but…I could let Sapheem know that I planned to betray him."

Rowen nodded. "I figured as much…how long have you been planning this?"

"Since the day my parents died," she answered quietly.

Rowen felt a pain in his heart. So…that was it…the tragedy that he had sensed in her before. He hated to ask, but he had to know.

"What happened?" he asked kindly.

As they continued, Riona told Rowen everything she had told his friends about her past. Rowen listened quietly to her story, offering her his sympathy and understanding. "I hate that he put you and your friends through all this misery," she finished. "I'm sure it hurt them deeply to have to risk killing you to try and stop Sapheem."

"I know it did…but they did what they had to. I wouldn't expect anything less of my friends." Rowen smiled kindly to Riona. "But I'm sure they'll be grateful for your help...if it hadn't been for you…we could all be dead now. Thank you…for everything."

Riona blushed. "I…I don't deserve your forgiveness, Rowen…not after what I've done…you're too kind to me."

"You only did what was best," Rowen assured her. "Please don't feel guilty. I understand why you had to treat me the way you did. Otherwise…Sapheem might have won today."

"He may still if we're not careful," Riona cautioned. "If I know Sapheem…which I do…he'll be out for revenge once he realizes that I've betrayed him. But I may know how to stop him. I…just hate to put you all in any more danger."

"You're not causing us any trouble," Rowen said. "Sapheem's still pretty mad at us anyways…and he will certainly attack again. The Ronin Warriors won't let that madman conquer Earth. Besides, with a powerful mage like you to help us, there's no way we can lose."

"Maybe you're right, Rowen," Riona answered. She was beginning to spot the mansion as they approached a large lake. "Looks like you're almost home."

Rowen chuckled lightly. "The old place never looked so good."

Riona turned to the hawk on her shoulder. "Sharpeyes, fly ahead and let the Ronin Warriors know we're coming…and make sure the cost is clear."

Sharpeyes screeched and flew off toward the house. Nightshade paused by the lakeside and let out a long, drawn out howl into the air as the sun began to come out over the lake. Soon, they would be home.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to decide how to write this one. This story is a little harder to write than I expected…and I've been having a hard time just sitting down to work on it. Please read and review. You're comments encourage me to finish my story. Any tips or helpful comments are appreciated, but no flames please. For the long-time fans of this story, thank you for your patience and support. Next chapter coming soon…I hope. 


	9. Reunion

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Thanks for the encouragement. It really inspires me to continue my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It won't be long before the finally showdown. Please read and review.

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

Sapheem reappeared in his own dimension—still reeling from the shock of battle. He still couldn't believe that he had lost. His thoughts finally cleared as the last of the pain ebbed. Sapheem took a few deep breaths as he tried to sort out what had happened. He could feel that his connection with Rowen had been severed, but how?

The unexpected casting of the counter-spell had sent feedback through the link to Sapheem's mind, causing severe pain and interrupting his powers. In his desperation to escape ultimate defeat, Sapheem had randomly teleported back to his dimension without choosing a specific location. Now as he looked around at his surroundings, he realized that he was alone in the dungeon of his castle. Alone? Sapheem stood and stared in disbelief at the now-empty cell before him. The chains that had once held his prisoner now lay carelessly on the floor. Rowen was gone.

"Impossible!" Sapheem shouted into the stillness. "How could he possibly break free of my spell and escape! My spell should have left him weak and helpless. Unless…"

Sapheem's eyes widened at he pondered this dilemma. There was no reason that Rowen could have escaped…unless he had help. Riona! She must have deceived him! Rage began to form within as Sapheem raced from the dungeon and down the halls. After all these years of faithful service, his apprentice had actually betrayed him during what could have been his greatest triumph! He had to be certain though. He arrived at Riona's quarters and burst inside. The room was empty, and it appeared that most of her belongings were gone as well. Furious, Sapheem stormed from the room and headed for his magic mirror.

Sapheem entered his quarters to find them also deserted. This did not surprise him after the new knowledge of Riona's betrayal. And to think, he was planning to make her his wife! Well…she would pay dearly for her actions…along with those pathetic Ronin Warriors.

* * *

Mia, Yulie, and Whiteblaze all walked outside as the boys returned from their hard battle. They had been watching the battle from the balcony and were anxious to learn what had happened. Ryo and the others switched out of their armor as Mia and Yulie ran up to them.

"Ryo, are you guys ok?" Mia asked them. "We heard explosions…and what happened to Sapheem?"

"Did ya beat him, Ryo? Did ya?" Yulie asked as he excitedly grabbed Ryo's arm.

"No, not yet," Ryo answered. He grew thoughtful. "It was weird. Sapheem was about to launch an attack when he suddenly doubled over in pain. I'm not sure what happened, but once Sapheem wasn't able to use the Armor of Strata anymore, he disappeared. I have a feeling that Riona had something to do with it."

"You may be right, Ryo," Mia agreed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Cye said.

"Yeah, but we can't afford to relax yet," Sage cautioned. "Sapheem will still return to finish us off. And if Riona really did free Rowen…he'll be wanting revenge against her, too."

"Hey, there's no way I'm letting Sapheem lay his hands on that nice girl…not after she saved our tails," Kento said.

A loud howl interrupted everyone's thoughts. They all turned toward the sound as Whiteblaze started growling.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

Another howl followed shortly after her question. It appeared to be coming from the lake. Whiteblaze stepped forward, listening intently.

"Maybe it's Riona's wolf," Sage suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Ryo agreed. "I guess we'll find out soon…if they're heading this way."

Suddenly Whiteblaze roared loudly into the late morning sky, answering Nightshade's call. The noise startled the Ronins and company.

"Well…there's your answer for you. Looks like we'll be seeing Rowen again real soon…I hope," Ryo said.

* * *

Nightshade stopped howling to listen for a reply. Riona and Rowen sat quietly on his back.

"What's he doing?" Rowen asked. "Why is he howling?"

"He's trying to find out if it's safe to approach the house," Riona explained. "Hopefully, your friend's white tiger will answer."

No sooner had she said it then a roar echoed through the forest. Nightshade pricked his ears at the sound. He yipped excitedly and wagged his tail happily.

"That sounds like Whiteblaze all right," Rowen said.

"And it sounds like the cost is clear," Riona added. "I think it's about time for you to be reunited with your friends. Let's go, Nightshade."

With a bark, Nightshade once again broke into a run, heading straight for the mansion ahead of them.

* * *

The Ronin Warriors watched the tree line anxiously, hoping to get a glimpse of their friends. Whiteblaze roared a second time, then sat quietly. Several moments passed, and there was still no sign of any movement. They were beginning to believe it had been a false alarm.

"Nothing's happening," Yulie said. "Do you really think it's Rowen?"

"I don't know, Yulie," Mia answered him. "It could have just been a stray wolf."

"I think Mia may be right," Sage agreed. "I think we should go inside and wait."

Everyone turned back to the house and started to go inside. Just then there was a slight movement in the trees. Whiteblaze pricked his ears at the sound and growled. Ryo stopped and turned to the tiger.

"What's the matter, boy? Did you hear something?" he asked.

Whiteblaze growled again and stood up anxiously. Ryo walked over beside his pet and stared intently into the forest. Suddenly, Sharpeyes burst out of the trees and flew toward them, causing Ryo to step back. He quickly landed on Ryo's shoulder and screeched a greeting.

"Hey guys, come back! Riona's hawk is here!" he called. The others quickly ran back outside, surprised by the bird's sudden appearance.

"Where'd he come from?" Kento asked.

"Guess that wasn't a false alarm after all," Sage said.

Sharpeyes turned toward the woods and screeched loudly, signaling that everything was safe. Shortly afterwards, there was another howl—this time closer and shorter. The group watched the trees carefully…and finally spotted the large black wolf running toward them. As he came closer, they saw that Riona was riding on his back along with a very familiar face.

"Hey it's Rowen!" Sage exclaimed.

"All right! That girl came through after all!" Kento added.

Nightshade quickly ran up to them, wagging his tail happily. Riona was smiling shyly while Rowen continued to lean against her—still quite weak from his ordeal. Despite the relief of seeing him back safe, the others were shocked at Rowen's condition. He was barely conscious and visibly exhausted. Rowen looked up and gave them a weak smile.

"Hey, guys. Am I ever glad to see you again."

"We knew you'd make it back, Rowen," Kento told him. "The team's not the same without ya."

"Are you okay, Rowen? You look exhausted," Mia asked him, concerned about his ragged appearance.

Rowen gave a short laugh. "Well…I've been better…but I've also been worse. I'm just tired mostly…and starving!"

"You're starting to sound more like Kento now," Cye teased.

Everyone laughed. Ryo turned to Riona. "Riona…thanks a lot for your help…You really saved us today…and thanks for saving Rowen, too."

Riona blushed at the compliment. She still didn't feel like she deserved any forgiveness or kindness after her earlier actions, but she knew there was no point in arguing about it. "It was my pleasure, Ryo. I'm just glad I could help."

Rowen tried to climb off of Nightshade's back, but he was still weak and his knees gave underneath him. Fortunately, Ryo caught him and helped him to his feet.

"Careful, Rowen. You're still pretty weak. Let's get you inside so you can rest."

Sage moved to the other side of Rowen and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Rowen. How 'bout we get you some food and you can tell us what happened?"

Rowen leaned heavily on his friends as they all started to enter the mansion. "Thanks, Sage. You guys have no idea what all I've been through. It's good to be home."

Riona was still unsure of how to act around the others. They were all so close…and she was just an outsider. She was a little jealous of the close relationship Rowen had with his friends. She never had the chance to become close like that with anyone since she had become Sapheem's apprentice. She could only hope that they would accept her as a friend. She had no desire to return to her world…at least until they had defeated Sapheem.

Mia seemed to sense Riona's apprehension. As the boys and Whiteblaze entered the mansion, Mia walked over to Riona as she climbed off of Nightshade's back.

"Riona, why don't you come inside, too? I'm sure you could use a break yourself."

Riona looked up at the older woman. She smiled. "That's very kind of you to offer…I don't believe we've met before."

"My name is Mia…I own this mansion. Ryo and the others told me about you…and I'm very grateful for your help. You may have saved us today."

Riona blushed. She wasn't used to compliments…they were a rare occurrence under Sapheem's tutelage. "This isn't over yet, Mia. Sapheem will return…and he definitely will be angry with me for betraying him. I…I don't want to put all of you into any more danger."

Mia smiled kindly and placed an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "You're not causing us any trouble, Riona. You just saved Rowen…and helped to stop Sapheem from succeeding today. I know he will be back…but the Ronin Warriors will be ready for him. And maybe, with your help…they'll be able to stop that evil sorcerer once and for all."

Riona nodded. "Yes…I certainly hope so," she said quietly.

"I'm sure of it…now come on inside. Your wolf can come too if he wants."

Riona blinked in surprise. "You…don't mind Nightshade coming into your house?"

"Of course not. Whiteblaze sleeps inside too. Please…come in."

Riona smiled again and nodded. She followed Mia inside with Nightshade close behind them.

* * *

Sapheem watched the entire scene from his magic mirror. Inside he boiled with rage as he saw Riona enter the mansion with Mia. He couldn't believe that she had dared to defy him like this. She had even conspired with his enemies behind his back—and he hadn't even suspected it!

Sapheem spun from the mirror and stalked across the room—heading for his secret chambers. "She will pay dearly for her betrayal," the mage muttered to himself. "Once I defeat the Ronin Warriors, I will destroy them and her precious pets before her eyes! I will make her suffer horribly for her deception!"

* * *

The boys were seated around the dinning room table when Riona and Mia entered the house. Rowen was still looking worse for wear, but he still chatted lightly with his friends about his ordeal. Riona sat at the end of the table—still hesitant to join the conversation.

Riona still wasn't sure she would fit in here…but she hoped that they would want her as a friend. She desperately wanted more friends. After all, her pets only gave her so much comfort…and it just wasn't the same as human companionship. Sharpeyes, who had been perched on the chair beside Ryo, flew over and landed on Riona's shoulder. He rubbed against her cheek as Riona stroked his feathers.

Rowen noticed her sitting alone, and smiled at her. "Hey, Riona, why are you over there all by yourself? Come sit with us," he said, offering her the seat beside him.

Riona blushed. "I…I don't know…are you sure it's okay? I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"Don't be silly, Riona. We'd love for you to join us," Ryo answered kindly.

"Yeah, come on! You're one of us now!" Kento added.

Kento's comment helped to break the ice. Riona finally stood and moved to the seat beside of Rowen. As she met his gaze, Riona could clearly tell that Rowen was exhausted. It made her really worried about him.

"What's wrong, Riona?" Rowen asked her.

Riona looked down as the blush on her cheeks deepened. "Well…I'm just worried about you, Rowen. You look so tired. I really think you should get some sleep."

"I think she's right, Rowen," Mia agreed. "You really should go upstairs and get some rest."

Nightshade sensed Riona's concern for Rowen as well. He walked over and nuzzled against Rowen's side. Rowen looked down and scratched the wolf behind his ears.

"Hey, Riona, I think your wolf likes me."

Riona smiled. "I think he does too. Nightshade doesn't take up with just anyone."

Whiteblaze walked over just to make sure that everything was safe. Nightshade looked at the tiger as the two of them sized each other up. Satisfied, Whiteblaze left and went into the living room. Nightshade returned his attention to Rowen, laying his head on Rowen's lap.

"Well…it looks like those two are getting along pretty well," Ryo commented.

"I'm glad," Riona said. "I don't want them to fight." After that she yawned a little herself.

Rowen giggled. "Sounds like you're tired, too."

Riona giggled too. "Maybe a little. This morning was pretty intense…and casting that counter-spell is rather draining."

"Why don't you two go get some rest? We can talk more later," Sage told them.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea, Sage," Rowen agreed. He yawned loudly, fatigue beginning to take its toll. "Riona…do you think you could help me up to my room?"

"Sure…I guess. I mean…if you really want me to," she stammered nervously.

"No need to be so nervous, Riona…I won't bite," he teased.

The others giggled quietly. Riona stood, cheeks still red, and helped Rowen to his feet. The two of them began to carefully make their way up the stairs to the bedrooms. Rowen felt like he could sleep for days. Riona was feeling a bit sleepy herself…she had studied late into the night so that she would be ready to help, and the excitement of the morning had left her worn out. They made their way into Rowen's bedroom. Riona paused in the doorway.

"Two beds?" she asked.

"Yeah…Sage and I share this bedroom," Rowen explained. "Mine's on the left…you can borrow Sage's bed if you want to rest too."

"You sure he won't mind?" Riona asked as she helped Rowen sit down on his bed. "I don't want to upset anyone."

Rowen chuckled and shook his head. "Riona, will you please relax? My friends and I aren't anything like Sapheem. You can trust us…no one is going to be angry with you. You're our friend now. You saved my life…and you may be the only hope we have of stopping Sapheem. There's no reason to be afraid of us."

Riona turned away, a few tears coming to her face. "You…you really think of me as your friend? No one's ever said anything like that too me before. You're so kind to me Rowen…after everything I've said and done…you're just too kind."

Rowen put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him so that she was sitting beside him on the bed. "Riona, please don't cry. You may have been serving Sapheem, but you never truly followed him or his evil ways. You've been working so hard to help save your people…and you saved us too. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Riona wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, Rowen. I guess…I'm just not used to all this kindness yet. It's good to finally have some friends besides my pets…but I think you should get some rest now. I'm surprised you're able to remain awake."

"So am I," Rowen agreed with a yawn. "But not for much longer."

Riona giggled. "Well, have a good sleep, Rowen. I think I'll take a nap, too. I'm sure your friends can come up with some ideas for defeating Sapheem while we rest."

Rowen switched out of his armor as Riona walked over to the other bed. They both lay down and settled into the covers for a long nap. Rowen fell asleep quickly, weariness finally overcoming him.

Riona didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, she lay staring at the ceiling, pondering her current situation. Her life had taken quite a turn in the past few weeks. He many years of planning were finally beginning to pay off…and she had made new friends in the process. She still wasn't sure how they were going to stop Sapheem, but they couldn't let him win. Riona slowly closed her eyes and allowed sleep to gradually take hold. They could plan later…for now, she needed rest.

* * *

Well…maybe not as good as some of my previous chapters, but I think it turned out ok. Let me know what you guys think. Only a few more chapters to go. After that, I will be working on the sequels to this story. As I mentioned before, this story will be part of a trilogy…the next two installments having more romance than this one. Next chapter coming soon. 


	10. Sapheem's Challenge

**The Dark Sorcerer**

A Ronin Warrior fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. Only Sapheem, Riona, and Riona's pets are mine. Thank you once again to the loyal fans of this story. Once this story is finished, I plan to start right away on the sequel. Please read and review.

**Chapter 10: Sapheem's Challenge**

Some time after discovering Riona's betrayal, Sapheem now stood in his bedroom before a large bookcase. He pulled on one of the books, causing the entire bookshelf to slide away. Sapheem quickly entered the passageway and headed down a winding staircase. When he had first taken over the castle, Sapheem had discovered this secret room and began to use it for his most important spell casting and study sessions. Now it would serve him once again as he planned his ultimate attack…and his revenge. No one, not even Riona, knew about this place…or so he thought.

The moment he entered the room, however, Sapheem immediately sensed that something was amiss. It had been weeks—or possibly months—since he has last used the chambers. Now as he looked around at the numerous rows of books and scrolls, he had an uneasy feeling that someone else had used the knowledge stored here. It hit him like a ton of bricks…Riona! She must have discovered his secret room! It would explain how she had found and memorized the counter-spell to free Rowen. A quick search of the room confirmed Sapheem's suspicions that the book with the counter-spell was gone. Further more, many other spell books containing highly powerful spells were also missing. This only added to Sapheem's anger and frustration.

"It would seem that my pupil is far more clever than I gave her credit for," the mage muttered. "Not only has she found my secret study room, but she's also taken some of my most powerful books."

Sapheem was disturbed by this latest discovery. He sat at a large desk and thought hard. With so many of his books missing, there was a good chance that Riona's powers were stronger than he suspected—and that could spell trouble for him. A few of the books taken contained spells that not even Sapheem himself had studied. If Riona had learned them…Sapheem shuddered to think of the possibilities.

Bringing himself from his thoughts, Sapheem pulled out a few books and began browsing through the spells…searching for something that could give him an edge over the Ronin Warriors. One spell in particular caught his attention. He grinned wickedly.

"This spell should do nicely. It will only take a couple of days to learn it—and then I will destroy those pathetic warriors along with my traitorous apprentice!"

* * *

Ryo and the guys sat around the dining room table contemplating their next move. Rowen and Riona were still resting upstairs (it had been a few hours after they had left). Nightshade and Whiteblaze lay curled up in the floor near the table while Sharpeyes sat resting on the back of one of the chairs. Mia had decided to prepare dinner, and Yulie was helping her. The boys were worried. It would only be a matter of time before Sapheem returned to finish them off. They needed to be prepared for the worst.

"That was a close battle today, guys," Ryo said.

"It sure was," Cye agreed. "If it hadn't been for Riona, we would have been finished."

"Sapheem is definitely more powerful than any other enemy we've ever fought before. This won't be an easy fight," Sage cautioned.

Kento grew annoyed. "Come on, guys! You talk like we've lost the battle all ready! We can stop Sapheem now that he can't use Rowen's power against us. Plus we'll have the White Armor of Inferno this time around. You can't tell me you're givin' up!"

Ryo turned to him, looking very solemn. "It won't be that easy, Kento. Sapheem's magic is very powerful. You saw how easily he deflected our attacks…even though we were holding back. The only reason he ran was because he was separated from Rowen which weakened him."

Kento sighed and sat back quietly. "Yeah, I know. There just has to be a way to beat that jerk. There's no way we can let him get away with the pain he's caused."

"We all feel that way, Kento. But we have to be careful. There's no telling when he'll strike again."

"At least this time, we have help. Riona's a sorceress, plus she's lived with Sapheem, so she should know his weakness. With her on our side, we stand a better chance of winning," Cye said. The others nodded in silent agreement.

"Speaking of which," Sage spoke up, "did any of you guys notice how bashful Riona seemed to be when Rowen asked her to help him?"

"Yeah, you're right, Sage," Kento agreed. "She was awfully quiet ever since she brought Rowen back."

"Riona's so shy…but I suppose she's not sure how to act around us, you know?" Cye observed. "I mean…she said that she's lived with Sapheem for most of her life, so she doesn't really know what it's like to have friends."

"It's a real shame," Ryo said. "She seems like a really sweet girl…even after living with that monster for so long. We just need treat her like a part of the team. I'm sure she'll come around after a while."

"I'm sure that's all true…but that's not quite what I was talking about," Sage explained.

The others were puzzled. "Sage…just what _are_ you talking about?" Ryo asked.

Sage blushed slightly, but went on to say, "Well…what I meant was…Riona seemed a little nervous around Rowen in particular. When we first met her, she was more forward and open about herself. Granted she had come to ask us for our help, but still…from what Rowen told us, I think Riona feels really guilty about having to treat him badly while he was Sapheem's captive."

"We understand that, Sage," Cye answered impatiently.

"Come on, man. Just what are you getting at?" Kento asked.

Sage sighed. "Well…while it's understandable that Riona hated treating Rowen badly even though she had no choice…I think there's something deeper than that. You all saw the rough shape Rowen was in. Riona was just as concerned about him as we were…if not more so. And she was the one who suggested that Rowen should go rest for a while."

Ryo suddenly caught Sage's meaning. "Sage…are you trying to tell us that you think Riona has a crush on Rowen?"

"It's too soon to say…but it's possible," Sage replied. "I could tell she was worried about Rowen…but since no one's ever taught her about love…she may not even realize how she feels."

"Heh, lucky Rowen," Kento laughed. "Even when he's the captive of some evil sorcerer, he still manages to find a girlfriend."

"Come now, Kento. Don't tease him about that!" Cye scolded. "We don't know how they feel about each other."

"Cye's right," Ryo agreed. "For now, I think we should keep this conversation to ourselves and see what happens. We have more important things to think about right now than our friends' social lives."

The others agreed and once again began plotting how they would defeat Sapheem once and for all. They knew that Rowen was still weak from his ordeal, but he would hopefully recover quickly. Once he and Riona were awake, they could ask Riona more about a battle plan.

* * *

Riona slowly began to wake up from her long nap. She was still a bit groggy and disoriented as she sat up in the bed. For a few moments, Riona thought she was still in her room at the castle. As her thoughts cleared, she remembered that she was with the Ronin Warriors and began to relax. Tossing the covers aside, Riona sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the other bed where Rowen still slept soundly. She couldn't blame him for being so tired. He had been through so much during the past few weeks.

Riona sat there quietly, just watching him sleep. She began to think back on her actions the past few days. Even after seeing her people suffer under Sapheem's rule for so long, she still hated to see others suffer. It killed her to have to treat _anyone_ badly…but Rowen was different. It was bad enough that Sapheem was tormenting her people on a regular basis, but to spread that evil to another dimension…and to strangers who had never done anything to deserve such cruelty…it made her sick to her stomach.

Riona shook herself from her thoughts. Sapheem would never get away with his actions…she would make sure of that. She returned her attention to the young man resting before her. Riona stood and walked quietly over to Rowen's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful now—very different than this morning. Riona studied his face carefully and smiled to herself. She was glad that Rowen was safe. The same strange feelings that she had experienced just the day before came flooding back to her. Riona still had no explanations for how or why she was feeling this way. There was something about Rowen that made her feel incredibly bashful and unsure of herself. She wished she knew what it was, but she was afraid to ask.

Rowen began to stir, bringing Riona from her thoughts. Almost without thinking, Riona sat on the end of the bed as Rowen began to wake up. He yawned and stretched slightly as he sat up.

"Sleep well, Rowen?" Riona asked.

Startled by the sound of her voice, Rowen looked up and smiled at her. "Better than I've slept in days. How long have you been sitting there, anyway?"

"Not long," Riona answered, blushing. She stood and walked toward the door. "We better head downstairs and see if the others have made any plans for defeating Sapheem."

Rowen nodded in agreement and climbed out of bed to join her. "I could use something to eat as well. How about you?"

Riona giggled. "Now that you mention it, I _am_ a little hungry. Who does the cooking around here?"

"Mia mostly…but Cye helps sometimes too. Come on…we'll see if dinner's ready."

The two of them left the bedroom together and made their way toward the dinning room. A good meal was just what they needed before another possible battle. They would need all the energy they could get.

* * *

Sapheem sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The new spell he had discovered was pretty tricky to remember, but it would be worth it. This spell would increase his powers ten-fold—and grant him some immunity to damage. Not even Riona's magic would be enough to stop him if all went well. Sapheem smiled to himself. The time for the final battle was near, and he was determined to win this time.

"I think it's about time for me to issue my challenge to those pathetic warriors," Sapheem muttered to himself. "They will not survive _this_ battle. As for my former apprentice…heh heh heh…I have _special_ plans for her!"

Sapheem closed his eyes and began chanting…

* * *

Mia and the others were just getting ready for dinner when Rowen and Riona came down the stairs. They turned and greeted their friends, relieved to see that Rowen was looking much better than earlier.

"Rowen! Riona! Looks like you two got up just in time!" Ryo greeted.

"Yeah…if you hurry you can get some food before Kento scarfs it all!" Cye said, teasing.

"Hey the way I'm feeling now, I could out eat Kento easily!" Rowen returned. Everyone laughed.

Just then, Riona felt a dark presence in the room. There seemed to be a slight breeze through the room that sent shivers down her spine. Nightshade sensed the power, too. He stood and began to growl angrily—catching the attention of everyone else. The laughter stopped as Riona looked around frantically for the source of the evil power. She had a panicked look on her face.

_Oh, please...not now! He can't attack now!_ she thought to herself.

"Riona, what's wrong? You look a little pale," Rowen asked her.

"I sense him," she answered. Riona's voice was so low they could barely hear her. "I can feel his power in this room."

"Sapheem is here!" Mia asked. Yulie stood close behind her, clutching the edge of her shirt. The warriors were instantly on their feet. Nightshade and Whiteblaze continued to growl as they too searched for the enemy. Sharpeyes screeched and flew over to Riona's shoulder.

"All right, Sapheem!" Ryo shouted. "We're on to your tricks! Come out, you coward!"

Evil laughter echoed throughout the room. "Feeling rather bold tonight, are we? Not very wise considering you nearly lost today," Sapheem's voice boomed.

Strange colors appeared before the startled warriors, twisting and contorting in all manner of strange shapes. Finally, the colors slowed and took the form of the wicked mage. Sapheem appeared different than he did the last time they had seen him. His image was semi-transparent and continued to shift slowly.

"What's going on?" Kento asked. "That's not Sapheem—is it?"

Riona's eyes narrowed. "It's an illusion," she explained as the answer finally dawned on her. "Sapheem is using his magic to project an image of himself in this world…so he can communicate to us without leaving his realm."

The image turned to her and smirked. "Very good, Riona. I must say I'm disappointed in you. To allow yourself to be swayed so easily by these fools…I would think that a mage of your talents would be above such tricks. But…I'm willing to forgive you of your betrayal—and your theft of my best spell books. I know the only reason you turned on me was because that fool was able to make you feel sorry for him."

Rowen growled angrily. This sorcerer was beginning to get on his very last nerve.

Riona tossed her head defiantly. "Actually, Sapheem…YOU are the fool! Do you honestly think I would ever _truly_ serve a monster like you after you caused the death of my parents and countless others! The only reason I've served you so faithfully these many years is so I could become powerful enough to defeat you! I've been planning my betrayal since the very day I became your apprentice! I will never forgive you for the pain and suffering you have caused my people…and my new friends! Your rule will end once and for all!"

Sapheem's face twisted into a frightening scowl. His eyes burned with rage at Riona's words. "So, you were using me the entire time? I'll give you credit for being able to fool me for so long…but I assure you that your punishment will be great! My rule shall encompass your world as well as the Earth, and there is nothing that ANY of you fools can do about it!"

"If you're so sure of yourself, Sapheem, then why don't you come face us yourself!" Kento challenged.

The image shifted again as Sapheem's laughter echoed once more. "Don't be so quick to rush into death, Kento of Hardrock. In any case, I am no more ready for another battle than you warriors are. I have come to issue a challenge."

Ryo raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What challenge?"

The mage's smile broadened. "It's a simple challenge really. I'm sure you agree that the time has come to end this ridiculous struggle once and for all. All I ask is that the Ronin Warriors…" He paused and glanced at Riona. "…and my former 'apprentice' meet me at the base of the mountains south of your house in three days time. I want to fight you at your strongest….not that pathetic display you put on this morning. I expect you to arrived early…and do not think that I will go easy on you! Be warned. You may find that I have a few more 'tricks' up my sleeve than last time. Do not count on your armors or magic to save you from my wrath!"

The mage's image began to fade away once more as the message drew to a close. "See you in three days…if you have the courage to face me." The image finally dissolved away into nothing. Sapheem's evil laughter lingered briefly before slowly dying away as well.

For a few moments, the group stood where they were…still trying to grasp what had just occurred. Nightshade and Whiteblaze finally calmed once they sensed the danger was gone. They returned to the living room to curl up by the fire once more. Riona breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Three days. Three days till the final battle. She would need to prepare carefully.

_What could Sapheem be planning?_ she thought to herself. _Not even Sapheem is totally immune to magic spells. I have a very bad feeling about this…_

"Well, he certainly was cheerful tonight," Ryo said sarcastically as he and the others sat down to dinner.

"I have a feeling that we're walking into some sort of trap," Sage commented.

"Who cares about that, Sage?" Kento returned. "Trap or not, we're gonna have to face that jerk sooner or later. We might as well accept his challenge. I'm ready to shut that loser up for good!"

"Easy, Kento. I'm sure you'll get you chance at him," Cye said.

Riona remained silent, trying her best to figure out what Sapheem could possible be up to. All she knew was that it would be very bad for them. If she had some sort of clue as to what Sapheem was up to, she would know how to counter it. She racked her brain for any type of spell Sapheem could possibly use to turn the battle in his favor. He couldn't use Rowen's armor any more…so he had no control over its power. Riona pondered through the many powerful books her former master had kept locked away in his secret chambers. There were a number of powerful spells he could use…but which one? Perhaps consulting the books she had taken might give her some sort of clue. She would be sure to check them later.

* * *

Food was laid out on the table, and the hungry warriors eagerly dug in. Supper was eaten in relative silence. Everyone was still worried about the upcoming battle. Occasionally, someone would make a suggestion of a battle plan, but none of them seemed to go anywhere productive. Riona did not contribute to the discussion. She quietly ate her food while she continued to run solutions and spells through her mind. Maybe one of the spells she had learned (or even glanced at) would give her some kind of answer.

Rowen didn't say much either. He was too hungry to care about much more than his food. He did, however, notice how quiet Riona was compared to his friends. He studied her face out of the corner of his eye—he didn't want her to think he was staring at her. She appeared to be deep in thought, barely paying attention to her food.

_She sure is different now that she's away from Sapheem._ Rowen thought to himself. _I hope she doesn't let herself feel too guilty…or we might not stand a chance of winning._

Riona's eyes widened all of a sudden, as if she suddenly realized something. Rowen was startled, and he started to ask her what was wrong. The moment passed, however, and Riona was lost in thought again, her eyes narrow and focused. Rowen stopped himself from saying anything, but now he was concerned about Riona. He would have to ask her about what she was thinking later.

Soon everyone finished their meal and scattered to start their various nighttime activities. Cye helped Mia clear the table and wash the dishes. Yulie and Kento went into the living room to play a video game together. Ryo and Sage slipped outside on the porch to talk and relax before bedtime. The only ones still at the table were Rowen and Riona. Riona stood and made her way upstairs with Nightshade following behind her. Rowen decided to follow her and find out what she was up to.

* * *

Riona made her way up to the bedroom she had shared a couple of hours ago with Rowen. She entered and removed the bags from Nightshade's back. Sharpeyes flew from her shoulder to perch on the bedpost. Nightshade whined as he sensed his master's distress. She smiled and scratched his ears.

"It's ok, boy. I'm fine."

She pulled out one of her spell books and began scanning the pages…searching for a spell she had come across once.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said suddenly.

Startled, Riona looked up to see Rowen standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him as he walked over to where Riona sat on the floor. She smiled bashfully as he sat on his bed, facing her. "I'm sorry…what did you say, Rowen?" she asked, not familiar with the expression he had used.

Rowen laughed a little. "I just wanted to know what you where thinking about. You seemed to be distracted during dinner. What's up?"

Riona looked down blushing. She continued to flip through the spell book in her hands. "It's nothing, Rowen. I was just trying to come up with a way to stop Sapheem."

Rowen wasn't totally convinced. "From what I've seen, it's never nothing with you, Riona. You got a strange look on your face earlier…like you suddenly realized something. I'm just concerned, that's all. If you have any clues about what Sapheem is planning, then you should tell me. I'm your friend."

Riona looked back up at him. "You…you're actually concerned about me? After all I've done…"

"Hey don't start that again, Riona. We've all ready been through this. We can't change the past…but we can change the future. You're with friends now…we just want to help. Come on, what's wrong?"

"Well…" she began, "I was just thinking…about what Sapheem said earlier."

"You mean when he said he'd have some new 'tricks' up his sleeve?" Rowen asked.

Riona nodded. "It occurred to me that…that Sapheem might have discovered a new way to increase his power…something that would give him an advantage. So…I was thinking about what kind of spell could give him so much power, that he would be so confident about winning."

Rowen leaned on his knees, considering her words carefully. "So…did you think of something? Is that why your eyes got so big all of a sudden?"

"Yeah…I think I may," Riona replied. "And if I'm right…we may be in deep trouble."

A sense of dread came over Rowen. "I don't like the sound of that. What do you think he's planning?"

Riona finally found what she was looking for in her book, and her face fell slightly. "I'm still not sure…but I think Sapheem may use a shape shifting spell. If he does, he will be even more powerful than when he was bonded with you."

"Shape shift?" Rowen asked. "Into what?"

"I don't know…we'll just have to find out when the final battle starts."

Rowen shifted uncomfortably. Riona put away her spell book and joined him on the bed. She was equally upset. Rowen turned to her. "If Sapheem really plans to shape shift during the battle…how are we supposed to stop him?"

"Don't worry too much, Rowen," Riona assured him. "I may have a way to stop him. We all have to work together during the battle. I've learned some very powerful spells from the books I took from Sapheem's secret study. If worse comes to worst, I have a back-up plan. I'll just need to study extra hard these next two days before the battle."

Rowen sat back, feeling slightly relieved but still worried about the upcoming battle. Riona stood and walked back over to her bags. She pulled out another spell book and sat down on the other bed to study. She paused and turned back to Rowen.

"By the way…where am I supposed to sleep while I'm staying here? I forgot to ask Mia if there were any extra bedrooms."

"It's ok, Riona," Rowen told her. "You can share this room with me if you like. You're stuff is all ready here, too."

Riona blushed at the thought of sharing a room with a guy. "Are you sure? I thought you said you shared this room with Sage?"

"I'm sure he won't mind," Rowen told her. "Ryo has a room to himself, so Sage can share with him while you're staying with us. It's mostly my room anyway. Don't worry."

Riona looked down at the book in her hands. "Well…if you're sure it's ok…then I think I will."

"Great! I'll talk to Sage about it. Right now, we better get ready for bed. Do you think…we should tell the others about your suspicions?"

Riona marked a page in her book before setting it aside. "That can wait until morning. Everyone is tired. I don't want to worry them too much…but they will need to be prepared for a hard battle. I'll explain everything tomorrow at breakfast."

Rowen nodded and stood. "I'll go talk to Sage. You should get some sleep tonight. You need your strength."

Riona nodded quietly, and Rowen left the bedroom. Nightshade snuggled closer to her side and whimpered. Riona scratched his ears but remained silent. She rose slowly and rummaged through her bags for her nightgown. She found it and quickly changed, hanging her robe and undershirt on the end of the bed. Riona sighed. Defeating Sapheem may not be as easy as she had thought. She had never in all her years of planning imagined that Sapheem would try anything like this. She only hoped that she and the Ronin Warriors could stop him.

Riona climbed into the bed and settled into the pillows. She pulled the covers up under her chin and laid quietly thinking about what she had to do. She could only imagine what kind of monster Sapheem was certain to unleash. But perhaps she still had a way to stop him. It would take a lot of studying, but Riona wouldn't take the risk of losing. Riona slowly closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. Tomorrow would prove to be a busy day.


End file.
